Sigue caminando o revienta
by Pochi-san
Summary: Se dice que la venganza se sirve en un plato frío, pero habían pasado demasiados años y Anko no había conseguido cumplir la promesa que en su día se propuso. Ahora podía ser el momento de cumplirla, pero su exsensei se le había adelantado y, sin duda, volvía a tenerla presa en su telaraña retándola de nuevo para luchar por sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

_Oscuridad. Frío. Tinieblas cerniéndose en ella, envolviéndola de espinas sin dejar que pudiera moverse, quitándole el necesario aire de sus pulmones para ahogarla, inmovilizándola impidiendo que no pudiera moverse ni un ápice. Necesitaba escapar de allí y alcanzar la luz que tan lejana veía, cual estrella casi imposible de alcanzar._

 _Se sacudió de agonía con tal de no dejar escapar ni un lamento ni grito de dolor de sus labios. No iba a hacerlo. Era una kunoichi y se estaba entrenando para tener el umbral de dolor tan alto como fuera posible. Él la había estado preparando para crecer como ninja, como asesina y no había pensado nunca en rendirse porque eso no iba con ella. Pero lo que le había hecho la había partido en dos. La había traicionado, engañado, abandonado._

— _No te necesito, pero si quieres puedes quedarte. Algún día tal vez me seas de utilidad._

 _Su tétrica y maliciosa sonrisa quedó plasmada en su mente y sus colmillos la dejaron marcada._

 _Y el dolor azotó de nuevo en su cuerpo._

Despegó su cuerpo del colchón por culpa del violento espasmo que la sacudió de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos se nublaron durante unos segundos y el oxígeno que había en su habitación le pareció insuficiente. Sin saber muy bien cómo logró situarse en el borde de la cama y sin poder evitarlo una fuerte arcada amenazó con salir de su garganta, aunque al final sólo quedó en una molesta nausea.

Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor humedeciendo la ropa del pijama, que por un momento juró que iba a quitárselo. Aun así desechó esa opción, pues en el fondo su piel se erizaba por culpa del frio invernal que la acariciaba. De todos modos dejar que esa sensación calara en sus huesos no fue nada comparado con el momento en que aquellas oscuras aspas vibraron en su cuello dejando arder la zona en un irritante calor.

—Maldito seas…—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la vez que oprimía con su mano aquella marca que tanto la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Intentó calmarse probando de nuevo en acostarse y cubrir todo su cuerpo con el edredón, pero aquel dibujo en su piel no le daba tregua.

Harta de esperar que un inalcanzable y apacible sueño la dominara esa noche, la mujer se levantó tambaleándose en el intento por culpa del mareo que acarreaba tener que contener el chakra oscuro que emanaba lentamente de las tres aspas de la Marca de la Maldición.

Ni se molestó en encender la luz de su habitación ni de su casa en general, simplemente llegó a la puerta de la entrada como pudo, cogió la llave, se puso una chaqueta y, estando ya afuera, le dio una vuelta a la cerradura.

Una vez fuera de su apartamento se encaminó hasta las escaleras para, en lugar de bajarlas, subirlas. Quería ir a la azotea. Necesitaba ir allí y, a pesar de que sabía que estaba nevando, le importó poco. Así que a pequeños pasos, aquellos que su cuerpo le permitía dar en su deplorable estado, se encaminó hasta el último piso del edificio. De vez en cuando tuvo que apoyarse en la pared en los instantes en que las sacudidas intentaban hacerse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero con mucha insistencia y sin dejarse vences, logró hacerse con el pomo de la última puerta y, cerrando durante unos instantes sus acaramelados y ojerosos orbes, la abrió.

En un primer momento tuvo la sensación de que saldría empotrada contra la pared debido al fuerte soplido que le brindó el poderoso viento del invierno, pero se mantuvo allí, quieta. Dejando que su piel bajo las diversas capas de ropa que llevaba se acostumbrara a esa gélida sensación.

A cada paso que daba sus huellas quedaban marcadas bajo la gruesa capa de nieve que se extendía por toda la superficie, dejándolo todo bajo un manto blanco y congelado.

La mujer se acercó a la barandilla y posó sus ya frías manos sobre el helado metal. Como si fuera electricidad el frio recorrió su cuerpo haciendo especial énfasis sobre la zona dorsal de su cuello, que contrarrestó el profundo y abrasador calor que emanaba de la marca.

Por un momento pensó que estando allí se resfriaría, siendo madrugada y nevando sobre toda Konoha, y más con lo que tenía pensado hacer a continuación. Pasando de largo de las consecuencias comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, tensando aún más su cuerpo debido a la muy baja temperatura que caracterizaba a esa estación del año en especial.

Necesitaba calmar el dolor que constantemente la azotaba con frío, con hielo, con la nieve. Cogió un puñado de ésta y a pesar de comenzar a dejar de sentir su mano se la llevó a su cuello. En el preciso instante en que tocó la piel donde tenía dibujada las tres aspas, la nieve se derritió convirtiéndose enseguida en agua. Lo repitió varias veces, no le importaba mojar el pijama, lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era calmar el fuego que sentía en su interior.

—Bastardo…me las pagarás…juro que pagarás por todo el daño que me has hecho—masculló entre dientes la kuniochi agarrándose más fuerte a la barandilla con la mano libre.

Era imposible. El mártir que llevaba pesaba demasiado como para soportarlo. Juró que iba a desplomarse en el suelo, o a precipitarse por el edificio.

—Me muero…—susurró para sí misma notando como el mareo volvía a ella sin que lo hubiera llamado, a la vez que su respiración se debilitaba. De nuevo sentía como si el aire no le bastara para llenar del todo sus pulmones, y lo peor de todo era que sentía cómo su frágil cuerpo se marchitaba siendo demasiado flojo como para pelear contra ese chakra oscuro que inundaba su ser.

"Demasiado débil, Anko" resonó de repente en su cabeza haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera por el daño, sus orbes acaramelados casi se salieron de sus cuencas por el estallido de la Marca, pero intentaba dominarse para intentar mantener la cordura y no dejarse llevar hasta llegar a la locura. Deseaba con tanta fuerza que aquella tortura terminara…pero su más preciado anhelo nunca llegaba.

El viento hacía que sus hebras moradas bailaran al compás de éste, despeinándola y casi deshaciendo el típico peinado que ella solía llevar. Hincó las rodillas en la nieve, aún apegada a la barandilla mientras sus manos resbalaban lentamente por los barrotes. "Voy a matarte…" fueron las palabras amenazantes que terminaron de golpearla haciendo que por poco dejara caer todo su cuerpo en el helado suelo.

—¡Anko, por favor! ¡Despierta!

Le pareció oírlo tan lejos, que incluso desechó la idea de prestar atención.

—Por favor Anko, levántate…apóyate en mi.

—Ku-Kure…nai…—apenas podía articular palabra. Quería llorar, pero no lo hizo. Llorar era para los débiles, y ella no lo era.

—Asuma ayúdame, por favor—la desesperada y alterada voz de Kurenai fue suficiente como para que el ninja que la acompañaba cargara el pasivo cuerpo de la pelimorada, que cerró sus ojos. Se desmayó.

—¡Anko! ¡Anko, por Kami…!

—Kurenai, avisa a Kakashi. Él es el único ahora que puede ayudarnos. ¡Rápido! ¡La llevaré a casa!

Escuchando atentamente la masculina voz de Asuma, la kunoichi hizo todo lo que su pareja le pidió.

Bajando lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras finalmente llegó al portal donde vivía uno de los mejores ninjas que presumía tener Konoha. Aporreó con fuerza la puerta varias veces hasta que el pomo de ésta giró pausadamente.

—Espero que sea de vida o muerte. —su pasiva y ronca voz debido al sueño que tenía se oyó en la entrada, aunque viendo la expresión de angustia que llevaba la Yuhi enseguida no dudó en aseverar su cubierto rostro.

—Anko. Está muy mal Kakashi, tienes que venir por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda ahora.

Los dos ninjas subieron hasta el piso de la pareja.

—¡Asuma! —gritó la mujer sin querer pensar en el estado de su amiga.

—Kurenai, en la habitación—musitó por lo bajo el peliplata dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la estancia en la cual se encontraron con Asuma en el marco de la puerta y a la kunoichi de cabello morado tumbada en la ya deshecha cama.

—Está ardiendo y apenas respira…—fueron las palabras suficientes como para que el Hatake se acercara aprisa al borde de la cama y, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, acercara su mano desenguantada al cuello de la mujer.

Apartó la mano, pues se obligó a retirarla para no quemarse.

—Tráeme un paño frío y un kunai. —pidió el ninja de hebras plateadas sin apartar su fija mirada del rostro de la pelimorada.

Se veía tan débil que cualquiera diría que era una hábil, fría y calculadora kunoichi, especializada en la infiltración y en los asesinatos a enemigos letales. Las ojeras que decoraban su rostro junto con las perlas de sudor que resbalaban por su piel la hacían ver vulnerable y su cuerpo, inmóvil, le hizo pensar por un momento que había dejado de latir su corazón.

El ninja se alarmó y sin darse cuenta situó su dedo índice junto con el corazón en uno de los laterales del cuello de la chica así tranquilizándolo en el momento en que notó el lento bombeo de la sangre por sus arterias.

—Kakashi—Asuma lo llamó de ese modo captando su atención para después entregarle el arma junto con el paño que le pidió.

—Apartaos—habló e Ninja Copia casi dando una orden haciendo que tanto como el hombre barbudo y la otra mujer se observaran sin entender las palabra del shinobi—Por lo que pueda pasar. Esto es muy serio.

Entonces el peliplata apartó los morados mechones de la frente de la Mitarashi para poder ponerle el paño helado, eso ayudaría a bajar la brusca subida de temperatura. Acto seguido comenzó a realizar varios sellos desconocidos para los otros ninjas de la sala y, sin perder un segundo, colocó la palma de su mano sobre las tres aspas que había dibujadas en el cuello de la ojicaramelo.

Como si se tratara de pura adrenalina, aquello que hubiera pasado la barrera de esa marca sacudió bruscamente el cuerpo de la ninja, que abrió sus ojos a duras penas, pues volvía a sentir dolor y parecía ser que volvía a estar consciente de nuevo.

—Duele…—atinó a decir la Jonnin agarrando la camiseta del shinobi que estaba a su lado sin apartar sus entrecerrados orbes color caramelo de él.

—Intenta soportarlo, Anko. Solo serán unos minutos—respondió el Hatake intentando calmar a la mujer, que se concentró para no gritar de agonía.

—Anko…—Kurenai no daba crédito a lo que los rubíes que tenía por ojos observaban. Una única vez fue la que la Yuhi presenció cómo su amiga enloquecía por culpa del sello que la había atormentado durante años, y juró que no desearía volver a ver cómo casi la que seguía siendo su mejor amiga casi moría.

Sin poder reprimirlo, Kurenai se sentó en el borde contrario al del Hatake, se sentía con la obligación de permanecer al lado de ella.

—Kurenai, apártate. Puede ser peligroso, así que no debes-

—No voy a alejarme, Kakashi. No puede estar sola…no quiero que se sienta sola.

El Hatake no rebatió esas sinceras palabras, simplemente se mantuvo con su mano sobre la Marca Maldita intentando reorganizar los canales de chakra de la Miatarshi haciendo que una pequeña parte de la energía oscura que poseía se filtrara a través del sello y quedara expulsada gracias al jutsu que minutos antes había realizado.

De repente el pulso de la kunoichi comenzó a acelerarse y lo que antes había sido un cuerpo débil, esta vez la tensión se apoderó de cada músculo provocando que su tronco se doblara de ese modo chocando con el cuerpo del peliplata, que la sujetó firmemente a con el brazo que tenía libre. Las ganas de dejar escapar esa agonía con un desgarrador grito se convirtió en un rápido pero enérgico mordisco sobre el hombro del Ninja Copia, que dibujó una mueca de gran molestia bajo su máscara.

—Tranquila—susurró al oído de la mujer a sabiendas de que le estaba costando un mundo tener que controlarse.

Durante los primeros minutos Kurenai se mantuvo alerta de que otra violenta sacudida azotara a la Mitarashi, pero al ver cómo sus hombros comenzaban a destensarse y cómo su cabeza lentamente fue apoyándose sobre el hombro del peliplata, la calma volvió parcialmente a ella. Entonces Anko perdió de nuevo el conocimiento.

—¡Anko!

—Calma. Es por el jutsu, no despertara hasta dentro de un rato. —informó el shinobi dejando con mucho cuidado a la mujer de nuevo reposar sobre el colchón.

—Qué demonios ha pasado, Kakashi—quiso saber Asuma, que se situó al lado de su pareja acariciándole la espalda a modo de consuelo. No quería verla de aquella manera tan angustiante.

—Probablemente se le haya descontrolado el sello un poco—aclaró el ninja sin dejar de observar a la pelimorada yacer en la cama. Su profundo orbe azabache intentó analizarla, pero sólo pudo ver tormento, y mucho daño a su persona, físicamente y psicológicamente.

—¿Un poco? ¿Estás de broma? ¡Si casi no lo cuenta! —dijo Kurenai molesta por lo pasivo que sonó el Hatake al hablar.

—Kurenai…—intentó apaciguar Asuma con suavidad en su voz.

La Yuhi dirigió su preocupada mirada a la ya más tranquila Mitarashi, que dormía a pesar del revuelo que había en la habitación. El cansancio había podido con ella y los presentes en la sala lo sabían, pero tanto Asuma como Kakashi se dirigieron al salón para dejar que la pelinegra cambiara de ropa a su amiga.

—Kakashi, esta vez…no ha sido como las demás—dijo el Sarutobi encendiendo un cigarrillo para después clavar su mirada sobre el otro, que enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pijama.

—Tienes razón. Esta vez podría haber pasado algo serio, es cierto que podría haber muerto. —desveló el peliplata mirando como caían los copos de nieve a través del cristal de la ventana.

Los dos hombres esperaron a que saliera la Yuhi de la habitación para decidir qué harían con la Mitarashi en ese estado, si dejarla donde estaba o avisar a la Godaime y hospitalizarla, aunque para su sorpresa la ojiescarlata no salió sola.

—¡Anko, espera!

—No creas que voy a quedarme aquí, me voy a mi casa—su voz sonó tan arisca que en ese momento Asuma habría querido intervenir.

—Estás loca, no puedes irte así sin más después de lo que te acaba de pasar, ¿¡no lo entiendes!? —quería convencerla la Sensei del equipo 8 sujetándola un hombro para evitar que diera un paso más, cosa que no evitó.

—¡Entiendo perfectamente lo que me acaba de ocurrir! Y si ahora me disculpáis…me marcho—respondió la pelimorada decorando su voz con enfado. —Ah, y ni se os ocurra decirle nada de esto a Tsunade—advirtió casi amenazante para después salir por la puerta de la casa de Kurenai.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos en el salón dejando a los ninjas presentes confusos y un tanto molestos por las palabras tan desagradecidas de la Mitarashi. No entendían la repentina reacción de la kunoichi y, a pesar de todo, ninguno quiso mediar palabra.

—Buenas noches—se despidió un adormilado Kakashi dando la espalda y levantando su brazo a modo de despedida. Al traspasar el marco de la puerta de entrada desapareció en una bola de humo con la que tanto Asuma y Kurenai pensaron que atajaría para llegar hasta su piso.

Cuál era el motivo de sus ingratas palabras, y porqué se había marchado tan molesta. Sus compañeros la habían ayudado y Kurenai no había dejado de preocuparse por ella ni un segundo.

—Maldita seas, Anko…—se maldijo ella misma golpeando con su puño la helada pared del pasillo para después apoyar su espalda en ella una vez que llegó de nuevo a su hogar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin creer lo tan desagradecida que había estado, y de repente un nudo en la garganta amenazó en ella. Era una miserable que no se merecía tenerlos. Sus amigos, los pocos amigos que tenía y ella los había tratado de esa manera tan vil y despreciable.

Su espalda resbaló lentamente hasta que sintió su trasero encima del suelo. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y se abrazó a sus piernas. Se sentía desprotegida ante él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que los fantasmas del pasado volvieran a ella, atormentándola sin poder vivir.

Se sintió los ojos húmedos por culpa de las lágrimas que pedían a gritos salir, pero ella no se lo permitió. No iba a hacerlo, ella no era una débil, era una kunoichi, muy buena por cierto. No iba a llorar.

Se levantó de nuevo y miró el reloj del salón: eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Se dirigió a su habitación y, sin querer pensar en nada, se metió en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con el edredón. Finalmente cerró sus ojos y, dejando que el tiempo pasara, por fin cayó derechita en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

¡Os deseo una feliz Navidad a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Las ganas de quedarse en la cama hicieron que su sueño se alargara unos minutos más antes de que la tímida luz del intenso rayo de sol chocara de lleno en su adormilado rostro. Abrió su azabache orbe a pesar de que al principio lo cerró instintivamente para no cegarse por la luminiscencia que posiblemente brindaría un día espectacular a toda la villa.

Se decidió a abandonar las sábanas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una buena ducha de agua caliente. Ésta resbalaba libremente por su cuerpo sin ningún impedimento, aunque molestó cuando el chorro chocó contra su hombro derecho obligando al Hatake a desviar su todavía despreocupada mirada.

Una mordedura perfecta estaba dibujada sobre su ahora morada piel. Dolió cuando la delineó suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, pero era soportable, y sabía que quien le había mordido no lo había hecho adrede. Suspiró ligeramente al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior queriendo creer que nada había ocurrido, pero no podía engañarse. Por un momento pensó que iba a morir en sus brazos.

No es que él y ella fueran amigos de toda la vida, de echo solo la consideraba una compañera. A pesar de todo no podía negar que habían compartido alguna que otra misión conjuntamente y, aun siendo ella una testaruda y a veces malhumorada mujer, no dejaba de ser una excepcional kunoichi a la que la villa le debía un agradecimiento por todo el valor que dedicaba en cada misión a la que era enviada.

El peliplata se aclaró el cabello y salió de la ducha. Se vistió con su usual ropaje ninja y, después de desayunar, salió de su apartamento. Con pasos tranquilos fue bajando las escaleras del edificio, aunque se detuvo cuando observó a la persona que justo acababa de salir de una de las puertas de la planta en donde el casi se encontraba.

Sus orbes se encontraron como los polos opuestos de dos imanes. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que ella volviera a prestar atención a la cerradura de la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrar.

El hombre siguió bajando las escaleras con sus características andadas, dejando un deje de pasividad a su paso. Aunque antes de seguir su marcha no pudo evitar fijarse en la figura de la chica.

—Buenos días—saludó el Hatake observando por debajo de las pestañas de su único entrecerrado orbe azabache.

—Hola—respondió la pelimorada mientras guardaba la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su usual gabardina para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Desde el principio notó cómo la sensación de malestar lo inundaba. Para él era imposible no reconocer cómo la milésima parte del oscuro chakra que corría por el cuerpo de la mujer se filtraba por los poros de la blanquecina piel.

—Por cierto…—la ojicaramelo se paró a la mitad de las escaleras y volteó para mirarlo con un deje de inseguridad por el hecho de recordar lo vulnerable que él la había visto la noche pasada —…gracias por lo de ayer—finalmente se atrevió a decir con una ligera pincelada de vergüenza en el hilillo de voz que escapó de sus labios al no saber expresarse ante el hijo del Colmillo Blanco.

—Descuida—respondió Kakashi casi reprimiendo una sonrisa al percatarse de lo tan niña pequeña que parecía su compañera en esos instantes. —En lugar de agradecerme a mí, sería correcto que te disculparas con Kurenai. A pesar de que ella se preocupó por ti no le agradeciste nada—finalizó con serenidad pasando por al lado de la chica y parándose en el intento de seguir caminando.

—Lo que le diga o deje de decir a Kurenai no es asunto tuyo, Hatake—habló a la defensiva la pelimorada encarando esta vez al hombre sin separar su molesta mirada.

—Tienes razón. Pero soy su amigo, y no quiero que sufra por una mujer sin modales como tú. —sabía que había sido duro en decirle eso, pero deseaba saber cómo reaccionaría la Mitarashi ante sus palabras.

Ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Anko Mitarashi, una de las kuniochis más rápida, decidida y letal no había despotricado contra él como lo hubiera hecho usualmente. Definitivamente la situación era bastante seria.

Intentó aparentar estar tranquila cuando salió del edificio, pero le era imposible. Se escondió en un callejón y sintió cómo su ansiedad la obligaba a respirar con dificultad mientras la culpabilidad inundaba todo su ser. Maldijo a todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza, Kakashi incluido.

—Eres retrasada, Anko. —se insultó la kunoichi al percatarse de lo tan patética que se había comportado enfrente del shinobi que vivía en la planta de arriba respecto la suya.

Salió de la callejuela y se incorporó a la calle principal de Konoha después de haber rodeado un par de manzanas. El frío invernal se colaba por su gabardina, pero era agradable y eso ayudaba a calmar el fuero interno que intentaba dominarla. El calor abrasador no había cesado en las últimas horas y la temperatura de su cuerpo había disminuido casi nada, haciendo que la fiebre no desapareciera.

Era realmente molesto aparecer en el despacho de la Godaime en su estado, odiaba que le hiciera preguntas que no le incumbían, aunque la ojicaramelo sabía que era su obligación ir a dar el reporte de su última misión, en la que casualmente no había salido muy bien parada, tanto físico como personalmente.

—Tsunade-sama, aquí está el reporte de la última misión. Si no me necesita, marcho—habló la Mitarashi dejando el papel sobre el escritorio de la Hokage para después hacer una reverencia y voltear para dirigirse a la puerta. Lo único que quería era irse de ahí, pues su cuerpo la estaba traicionando de nuevo con las dolorosas vibraciones de su Marca.

—Espera—la autoritaria voz de la Senju exigió a la kunoichi parar en seco y volver a verla de frente. —Cómo estás, soy conocedora de que en tú última misión te encontraste con lo que parecían ser algunos secuaces del malnacido de Orochimaru—habló sin tapujos la mandataria de la villa. Hacía días que quería escuchar todo lo que había pasado en esa dichosa misión liderada por Anko Mitarashi y acompañada por algunos ANBU.

La pelimorada rumió internamente antes de contestar algo. Sabía las intenciones de Tsunade, pero en esos momentos no quería estar respondiendo el interrogatorio de la rubia. Su cuerpo estaba sudando de nuevo y apostó a que la fiebre no había remitido ni un solo grado.

—Hokage-sama, la misión ha salido bien. Como capitana no tengo nada que objetar sobre ésta, así que si me permite tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero yo como Hokage sí tengo algo que objetar. Anko, te he preguntado cómo estás después de haber vuelto de donde Orochima-

—He dicho que todo está en orden. Esto es todo—la molestia en la voz de la Mitarashi se hizo notar, y la autoridad de Konoha sabía que si quería conseguir sonsacar algo a la ojicaramelo tendría que valerse de más tiempo. Pero aquello no iba a quedar así, desde luego que se propuso conversar detenidamente con Anko muy pronto.

Disimuladamente la pelimorada se mordió la lengua para evitar que un quejido escapara de sus labios en el momento en que un punzante pinchazo impactó en su cuello sin compasión. Su cansada visión se emborronó durante unos segundos dejándola con sensación de ceguera. Aun así era consciente de que se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokage, y ésta ya estaba dudando de si hablar o directamente levantarse del sillón y acercársele. Por tanto Anko decidió abandonar la sala intentando parecer lo más normal posible.

—Por fin…—dijo para sí misma una vez que salió y cerró la basta puerta de madera del despacho.

Se le hacía realmente difícil respirar, aguantarse en pie era toda una odisea y mantenerse serena era un reto que en ese momento el destino le estaba poniendo. Dio unos pasos y se vio obligada a apoyar su cuerpo en la pared después de haber verificado que no había nadie merodeando por el pasillo.

Sentía voces en su confusa y aturdida mente, y el mar de fuego en el que su alma se veía casi inundada provocaron en ella un profundo y desgarrador grito, que selló inmediatamente con sus manos sobre su boca. Por un momento pensó que alguien la habría escuchado pero después de mantenerse quieta a la espera de si alguien aparecía por fin supo que no.

"Voy a por ti" retumbó en su cabeza mientras un abrasador azote en la Marca de la Maldición la golpeaba con fuerza. Pero lo peor de todo era que conocía tan bien esa voz que durante unos instantes dudó de que su presencia se hiciera real en esos instantes. O tal vez ocurrió y ella no se percató. No sabía nada, estaba perdida y con mucho miedo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no había visto a Anko comportarse de esa manera tan defensiva hacia su propia persona. Esa kunoichi solía ser extrovertida y, dentro de lo que cabía, alegre. Pero ese comportamiento serio, evasivo y con pocas ganas de hablar en parte había preocupado a la Senju. ¿Y si había sido un error enviar a la ojicaramelo a esa misión?

Un largo y pesaroso suspiro escapó de los rojos labios de Tsunade mientras repiqueteaba lentamente con sus dedos la mesa del despacho, decidiendo en si ir en busca de la Mitarashi y conversar tranquilamente con ella o por lo contrario mantenerse sentada y seguir lidiando con las interminables columnas de papeles que se alzaban sobre su escritorio.

—¡Tsunade-sama!

La manera en que la voz de Shizune se coló en sus oídos fue suficiente como para que la Senju se levantara de la silla haciendo que ésta chocara con la pared y se apresurara a salir al encuentro de su ayudante.

El panorama que observó la alarmó en demasía, y no era porque le hubiera ocurrido algo grave a su alumna predilecta.

—¡Tsunade-sama, me la encontré casi al inicio de las escaleras! —habló con preocupación la pelinegra encontrándose de rodillas junto al inmóvil cuerpo que yacía en el frío suelo del pasillo.

Tsunade apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de su ayudante y la copió.

—Anko, despierta—llamó la rubia zarandeando suavemente los hombros de la kunoichi sin recibir respuesta.

—Ya estaba desmayada cuando la vi y además tiene mucha fiebre—informó la ojiazabache observando a su maestra, que no dudo ni un segundo en palpar, no la frente, sino la parte dorsal del cuello de la Mitarashi, pero al hacerlo se vio obligada a apartar su mano enseguida.

Aquello definitivamente no era normal, parecía como si durante unos instantes sus dedos se hubieran chamuscado al rozar esas malignas aspas. Además, el rostro de la inconsciente no parecía pasivo ante aquella desagradable sensación, Tsunade sabía que a pesar de que la pelimorada estuviera sin conciencia seguía sintiendo angustiosamente lo que le estaba provocando la Marca.

—Shizune, acompáñame al hospital, tenemos que ingresar a Anko. Esto es serio—habló la Hokage a la vez que procedía a cargar a sus espaldas a la Mitarashi con sumo cuidado.

Ambas kunoichis se dirigieron al edificio sanitario rápidamente y, una vez llegaron, se encaminaron a la zona de urgencias. Con una cama preparada, Tsunade posó a la inconsciente sobre ésta y entonces, cuando parecía que todo estaba controlado por la mandataria y a la vez doctora, las cosas empezaron a torcerse.

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¡La piel de Anko-san está...! —la ayudante no pudo terminar de hablar, no sabía explicar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Tsunade estaba cerca de una estantería preparando lo que parecía ser la medicación, pero volteó enseguida al notar la alarmante voz de Shizune.

Entonces comprendió el porqué del tono de voz de la pelinegra. Oscuras y tenebrosas marcas estaban empezando a reptar lentamente por la blanquecina piel de la Tokubetsu Jonnin dejando leves quemaduras por el camino, y Tsunade sabía que en el fondo Anko estaba sintiendo esa horrible sensación. Sin pensarlo dos veces la Senju cargó una inyección, pero a pesar de saber que eso era lo único que podría parar el avance de la Marca, dudaba de si el ardiente cuerpo de la kunoichi quemaría todo rastro del medicamento.

Tsunade no vaciló y clavó en el vientre de la ojicaramelo la aguja. Ambas doctoras esperaron varios segundos expectantes de lo que podría ocurrir, sin embargo suspiraron de alivio al observar cómo el Sello remitía y las constantes vitales de la kunoichi estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que la inyección le habrá hecho efecto? —preguntó una insegura Shizune sin apartar sus preocupados orbes del rostro de la pelimorada mientras se acercaba y secaba con suavidad el sudor de su frente.

—Parece ser que sí. Su respiración se ha calmado y las marcas negras han vuelto bajo el Sello. —argumentó brevemente la mandataria tranquilizando a su fiel ayudante.

Iba a volver a ocurrir. Tsunade se mantuvo callada durante unos instantes meditando acerca de lo que acababa de pasar, pero se mantenía firme en su teoría: la Marca Maldita iba a volver a actuar.

—Quizá deberíamos preparar una habitación para Anko-san para que pueda quedarse y podamos vigilarla mejor—propuso Shizune volteando a ver a su maestra, que afirmó levemente a la vez que se acercaba de nuevo donde yacía la Jonnin.

La rubia palpó de nuevo la zona donde estaban tatuadas las tres intimidantes aspas pero de nuevo sus dedos se apartaron en cuestión de milésimas de segundo por acto reflejo al notar lo ardiente que estaba la zona. Se recolocó el fonendoscopio y se propuso a levantar la usual camiseta de rejilla que solía llevar la Mitarashi para poder comprobar el correcto ritmo cardiaco de la kunoichi, aun así no se esperó lo que se le iba a venir encima.

El cuerpo de la pelimorada se dobló bruscamente mientras sus acaramelados orbes se dilataban hasta casi parecer que iban a salir de sus propias cuencas, a lo que la entreabierta boca de la mujer intentaba aspirar aire entrecortadamente. Aquello hizo que la Senju se sobresaltara de la sorpresa.

Tsunade no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, aun así sabía que el medicamento no iba a hacerle reacción. En efecto, las calientes células de la kunoichi habían quemado todo rastro del medicamento que momentos antes ella le había inyectado.

—¡Pero qué...! —Shizune se aproximó donde estaba su maestra con la intención de poder aportar algo de ayuda a la complicada situación.

Las dos preocupadas sanitarias se asustaron en el momento en que un desgarrador grito escapó de la Mitarashi mientras se apretaba con fuerza el oscuro dibujo que tenía en su cuello. Su pulso se aceleró con rapidez y su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba constantemente intentando atrapar el necesario aire que su cuerpo necesitaba.

—Anko, cálmate—habló Tsunade sujetando la mano de la ojicaramelo que se mantenía sobre el tatuaje intentando apartarla para que no tuviera ninguna quemadura.

La Mitarashi echó su cuerpo hacia delante retorciéndose del daño que aquello le provocaba. No podía controlarse, ese episodio no se parecía a ninguno de los que había tenido anteriormente. Esta vez tenía miedo. Miedo de herir a alguien cercano y miedo a la muerte.

—Anko por favor, intenta concentrarte en el daño y relájate. —habló esta vez Shizune comenzando a emanar un chakra verdoso de sus manos sobre el Sello con el objetivo de ayudar a calmar su dolor.

—Maldita sea... —habló por lo bajo la Senju sin saber qué hacer ante esa situación. Hacía tiempo que estaba enfrascada en buscar una solución para el tipo de maldición que tenían tanto Sasuke Uchiha como Anko, pero debido al papeleo dejó de lado el estudio. Tsunade se maldijo a si misma por no estar a la altura del reto que le había puesto el Sannin.

"Sé valiente y ven aquí, Anko. Te estoy esperando" una siseante voz empezó a resonar en la aturdida mente de la Mitarashi, que respiraba con suma pesadez al intentar lidiar con su problema "El bosque...estoy en el bosque. Ven ahora" siguió escuchando para sus adentros la kunoichi entreabriendo uno de sus acaramelados y ojerosos orbes.

La estaba llamando. El bastardo de su exsensei estaba aclamando su llegada y apostaba qué era lo que quería. Pero ella aún lo deseaba más. Ansiaba poder tenerlo suplicando por su vida, arrepintiéndose de todo el daño y todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar. Quería aplastarlo con sus propias manos a pesar de que aquello implicaría ser una asesina, pero total, ya estaba condenada al ir al infierno.

Una sacudida la azotó con fuerza haciendo que otro grito escapara de sus labios mientras que, siendo totalmente sensitiva a su propio cuerpo, empezó a notar cómo las llamas negras escapaban de nuevo de la Marca para deslizarse con libertad por su sudada piel.

—Shizune, quédate un momento aquí, voy enseguida a por Kakashi Hatake. Ahora él es el único que puede solucionar esto. — habló un tanto alterada la rubia apretando ligeramente el hombro de su pupila dándole confianza y sabiendo que ella podría lidiar con la Mitarashi.

No podía dejar que ese hombre llegara a calmarle el Sello, esa era la única oportunidad que tendría de pelear contra el hombre serpiente. Y de nuevo mentalmente la azotó "Demuéstrame que no eres basura" fue lo último que colmó el vaso para que Anko se valiera de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y abandonara con rapidez, y cabe decir que aparatosamente la cama para abalanzarse sobre Shizune, que estaba dispuesta a abandonar la habitación por la ventana.

De brusco empujón, la pelimorada arrolló a la otra kunoichi ocasionando que ésta chocara fuertemente contra el canto de una estantería. Shizune liberó un quejido mientras se llevaba la mano a las costillas, y fue capaz de ayudarse con la otra a levantarse del suelo con cierta molestia. Aun así de lo que no fue capaz la pelinegra fue impedir que la mujer de cabello púrpura saltara por la ventana y se diera a la fuga.

—No…no puede ser…—habló ella casi boquiabierta, asombrada por la descomunal fuerza con la que la Jonnin la había empujado. —Esto no puede estar pasando…maldita sea —vociferó cuanto pudo saliendo por la puerta de la habitación para buscar con una desesperada mirada a su maestra, con suerte aún no habría abandonado el lugar, aunque no había tenido suerte…o eso pensó al principio, pues enseguida se dirigió a la ventana asomando su cabeza.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —vociferó la kunoichi al divisar la figura de la Senju salir del hospital a toda prisa haciendo que la susodicha volteara.

—¡Shizune, qué pasa! —respondió la rubia después de localizar a la pelinegra asomada en la ventana.

—¡Anko se ha escapado! ¡Ha saltado por la ventana! —intentó explicar la pelinegra aun sujetándose el costado que había recibido el golpe. Le había hecho daño, tenía que reconocerlo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Esa mujer…!

La Senju retomó su apresurado paso, tenía que ir en busca del Ninja Copia tal y como le había dicho su ayudante mientras aún maldecía a cierta pelimorada por haberse largado del hospital, pero esta vez no sería para que él solucionara el problema del Sello, sino para montar grupo e ir en busca de la rebelde kunoichi. Tsunade Cchasqueó su lengua, aquello se estaba poniendo feo, muy feo.

* * *

¡Y bien, aquí tenéis el segundo cap! Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado

¡Por cierto! Me gustaría informar a los lectores que si os apetece y tenéis tiempo os paséis por el perfil de **Rairaku-san** y leáis la historia " **Happy Wedding** ", en ella aparecen los pairings NaruHina, SasuSaku, **KakaAnko** y muchísimos más, y de seguro que os gustará. Lo aviso porque es una historia escrita conjuntamente con mis compañeras, y yo participio activamente en ella, incluyendo el KakaAnko que obviamente no puede faltar.

En fin, nos vamos leyendo, espero vuestros comentarios sobre la historia y sobre este capítulo ;)

Que lo paséis bien. Un saludo.


	3. Chapter 3

Esprintó lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitieron hacia el lugar al que él la había llamado. Su Sello pulsaba continuamente y, a pesar de que le dolía horrores, no se vio frenada. Anko sentía toda la adrenalina recorrer por sus venas quemando cualquier rastro de cordura que le quedara. Quería acabar con él. Orochimaru.

El helado viento invernal calaba en lo más profundo de sus huesos, pero el fuego que la dominaba apenas le permitía tener la sensación de frío. La pelimorada abandonó en cuestión de minutos Konoha y, pasando desapercibida por los guardianes del gran portón de la villa, se adentró en el nevado bosque.

No había rastros de hojas de ese modo dejando desnudo el esqueleto de los altos árboles que se encontraban con algunas rendijas de sus cortezas cubiertas de blanca y congelada nieve. "Vamos Anko, ven aquí. Te estoy esperando" retumbó en la cabeza de la ojicaramelo haciendo que ella apretara su mandíbula por culpa de toda la furia y rabia que la dominaba. La Marca volvió a pulsar de nuevo, eso significaba que estaba cerca. Lo sentía, sabía que estaba allí.

Anko aterrizó en un pequeño claro del bosque haciendo que sus zapatos ninja encajaran en la espesa nieve que recubría el suelo para después cerrar sus cansados ojos y percibir el poderoso e intimidante chakra que la había estado llamando.

Se propuso mantenerse serena y evitar a toda costa que su corazón dominara a la razón, pues no quería cometer ningún error en lo que se le avecinaba encima. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Anko se vio obligada a estar totalmente alerta en el momento en que presintió al kunai que iba directo hacia ella por la espalda.

Fácilmente esquivó al cuchillo cogiéndolo por el aro antes de que la afilada hoja le rozara la piel. Y entonces su decidida y encendida mirada chocó de lleno con la figura de aquel hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible, abandonándola como si fuera pura basura sin tener nada en cuenta.

—Sabía que vendrías—la siseante y lejana voz del hombre serpiente caló hondo en el fino oído de la ninja, que chasqueó su lengua en señal de fastidio.

—Eres un ninja de clase S perseguido por muchos, y para mí... —paró unos instantes de hablar para poder apreciar mejor al hombre—...para mi eres lo peor que ha podido existir. ¡Ten por seguro que voy a matarte, Orochimaru!-exclamó con poderío después de percatarse que el Sannin se encontraba en una de las ramas de un árbol, sonriendo ampliamente y con orgullo.

No le dio el gusto de atacar primero, ella se lanzó de frente valiéndose con un kunai en su mano y el valor que le quedaba para poder enfrentarlo. Segundos después el filo de su arma acarició al de la katana que él lanzó de su boca de ese modo dando inicio al combate.

Entre estocadas y evasiones a cada una de ellas, el exsensei y la exalumna se dieron un margen de distancia para después invocar a las serpientes de sus brazos, pero algo extraño ocurrió cuando solo fue Anko la que las llamó, pues el pelinegro empezó a esquivarlas en el instante en que los animales se le lanzaron.

Entonces fue cuando la Mitarashi se fijó en el único detalle que le dio esperanza. Los brazos y manos de Orochimaru estaban vendados y él no había invocado a sus serpientes, de hecho no había usado ningún jutsu aun. Sin querer adelantarse a los acontecimientos y mantenerse cauta, la kunoichi se envalentonó a atacarlo de cerca, aunque aquella acción pudiera repercutirle.

De nuevo atacando de frente, la Mitarashi se percató de que su exsensei solo combatía su taijutsu con sus piernas, y de vez en cuando sacando espadas por su asquerosa y característica boca.

—¡Este es tu fin! —la ojicaramelo se distanció esquivando la gran katana que había vuelto a intentar clavarle para después impulsarse en uno de los troncos y, después de haber lanzado varios shurikens alrededor del cuerpo del Sannin, realizó varios sellos con sus manos —¡Katon Ryuka no Jutsu!

La basta y feroz llamarada fue prendiendo el transparente hilo que había atado a los shurikens de ese modo formando una rueda de fuego directa hacia el shinobi, que pareció sorprenderse ante la trampa de la kunoichi, que aterrizó de nuevo en la nieve al haber saltado desde el tronco.

—¿Se...acabó...? —dijo para sí misma la mujer jadeante ante el esfuerzo que le había supuesto lidiar con el jutsu y con las constantes y molestas vibraciones del Sello.

—Aún te queda por aprender, Anko.

Misterioso, intimidante y cauteloso, Orochimaru apareció sin hacer prácticamente ruido a las espaldas, haciendo que a la pelimorada solo le diera tiempo para voltear y cubrirse de la fuerte patada que le atestó. Aunque equivocándose en pensar que aquel gesto solo podría ser un aviso, varios golpes le siguieron al primero hasta que al final la débil mano de Orochimaru atinó a rozar la nuca de la chica, que sintió cómo las llamas de su interior volvían a encenderse.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos y aun así me tratas tan fríamente... —dejó caer el Sannin sonriendo de medio lado al observar el ligero tambaleo de la kunoichi, que dirigió enseguida su mano a su nuca.

—Ya veo que no eres capaz de pelear contra mi justamente—habló la pelimorada aun sujetando el kunai en su mano, aun así le costaba respirar por culpa de la repetitiva revelación de la Marca de la Maldición.

—Digamos que...quiero ver con mis propios ojos en acción al primer Sello que puse—confesó Orochimaru mientras observaba a su exalumna con su reptil mirada.

—Estás loco...siempre haciendo lo que te da la gana. Si quieres que muera ¿por qué no me has matado aún? —intento hablar lo más firme que pudo aunque sus fuerzas la estaban haciendo flaquear demasiado.

—Aunque Sasuke Uchiha sea mejor ninja que tú y sea el elegido para ser mi sucesor no puedo negar que todo lo que te enseñe fue y sigue siendo una obra de arte-se enorgulleció el shinobi—La forma que se le da al chakra...el camino que un ninja decide seguir junto con su cuerpo y su mente es la clave para tener una vida satisfactoria. Aunque en tu caso...tu mente, tu forma de pensar no ha encajado en mi puzle. Decidiste abandonar tu puesto junto a mí—continuó hablando el Sannin parado a un par de metros de la Mitarashi, que frunció el ceño al apenas entender lo que estaba diciendo el descerebrado se su exsensei.

—Pienso acorde a mi criterio y a mi moral. Si pensabas que me quedaría junto a tus secuaces la llevabas clara. Que te quede claro maldita sabandija, nunca traicionaría a Konoha, y menos dejaría que mi alma se pudriera entre tanta escoria como la tuya. —contestó la kunichi apretando más su mano intentando no volverse loca por la horrible sensación que la estaba volviendo a dominar.

—Estás en Konoha por pena. De no ser porque te borré tus recuerdos y por el Tercer Hokage, ahora mismo estarías muriendo en la cárcel por colaborar con un asesino de rango S—provocó a la mujer, que lanzó el kunai de seguida al escuchar tales palabras.

Siempre había querido evitar aquellas envenenadas palabras que, por mucho que le dolieran, eran verdad. A saber las sangrías en las que ella habría participado mientras estaba con el Sannin, engañando a la gente y traicionando a la villa pensando que ese era el auténtico camino de un ninja. La sed de venganza, el poder, las ganas de matar, y todas aquellas cosas que Orochimaru era especialista habían yacido latentes en ella, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad permanecía tan vivo en su interior que Anko se había y aún seguía repugnándose a sí misma por ello.

A pesar de siempre haber poseído el instinto asesino de superviviencia característico de los ninjas, Anko nunca haba sentido tantas ganas de arrebatar una vida como en esos momentos, que intentaba controlar el irrefrenable deseo de acabar con Orochimaru.

—Vuelve a mi equipo, Anko. Yo he sido el único que te ha valorado como ninja y el que puede aportarte un gran poder. Regresa a mi lado, como en los viejos tiempos en los que aún eras una niña. —soltó de sopetón el hombre serpiente, que la pelimorada tuvo que pensar varios segundos para asimilar lo que le acababa de decir.

—Ahora sí que has perdido la sesera por completo.

—No. Deja de evitar la realidad y asimila de una vez por todas que estás sola en Konoha, que ya no está el Tercer Hokage para protegerte y que cualquiera de los que se hacen llamar tus compañeros pueden traicionarte. —Añadió el Sannin dando un paso hacia delante intentando acercarse de nuevo a la pelimorada, que retrocedió por su parte.

—Aléjate de mí...no quiero saber nada sobre ti—habló Anko ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello mientras que sentía como la zona se estaba empezando a mojar debido al sudor.

—No te arrepentirás, Anko. Eres uno de mis tesoros más preciados y que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado crear, no lo eches todo por la borda. Podrías llegar a ser una de las kunoichis que marcarán historia, y todo gracias al poder que te puedo conceder—habló el hombre serpiente medio sonriendo.

Y en ese momento todo cambió tornándose opaco para la Tokubetsu Jonnin.

Su guardia bajó y resultó ser una oportunidad de oro para Orochimaru, que sin más preámbulo apareció a su lado y, de un solo movimiento, golpeó a la mujer haciendo que ésta casi cayera al suelo, pero enseguida la agarró del cuello.

—¿Sabes? Me da pena matarte, en el fondo te llegué a coger mucho aprecio, Anko. Pero ellos te han cambiado, ahora eres más...débil de lo que ya eras, por eso la marca te está consumiendo por dentro. _—_ dijo el hombre Serpiente alzando a la pelimorada del cuello haciendo que sus zapatos ninja se despegaran del suelo dejando la huella marcada en la nieve. —Despídete de este mundo, Anko. —Finalizó Orochimaru sujetando por el mango un kunai que sacó de sus usuales ropajes.

No podía ser verdad, ella no podía morir de aquella manera. Había peleado como una fiera para intentar acabar con su tortura, y aun así... ¿todo había sido en balde? ¿Acaso se merecía ese destino? Quería acabar con Orochimaru con sus propias manos por todo el dolor que le había causado, e incluso tenía venganza de sobra para sentir el deseo de hacerle pagar por el asesinato del Tercer Hokage.

Aún no iba a matarla, no podía hacerlo precisamente por las ganas de vivir que la inundaban. Quería vivir al menos para servir a Konoha, que era una de las pocas razones por las cuales había luchado desde que retornó de la traición que le robó su infancia.

La vibrante y enérgica actividad de cada una de las células que componían su cuerpo y el candente sentimiento que se abrió paso en su corazón la hicieron sentir con ganas de llevarse a todo lo que tenía delante por en medio, y así fue. Antes de que la punta del kunai que iba a hacerla sangrar hasta su muerte la tocara, ella tomó la delantera y de un habilidoso y certero puñetazo incrustándolo en el rostro de Orochimaru logró zafarse del agarre y así ganar distancia entre ellos.

—¡Anko!

Pudo escuchar esa conocida y tan familiar voz. Kurenai estaba ahí parada, intentando coger el aire a bocanadas posiblemente por culpa de la gran carrera que se habría dado sin apartar su incrédula y asombrada mirada de la escena que estaba presenciando.

—Vaya...tenemos visita _—_ dijo el hombre Serpiente medio sonriendo, aunque tuvo que prestar más atención a su oponente, pues lo que se iba a acontecer requería mantener la guardia bien alta.

—Kurenai, vete de aquí _—_ se limitó a decir la pelimorada sintiendo de nuevo el fuego recorrer su cuerpo y las punzadas de la marca despertar algo en ella que hacía tiempo creía tener controlado.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Anko, déjalo estar, va a matarte¡ _—_ gritó desde lejos la kunoichi experta en Genjutsu a la vez que daba algunos pasos para intentar aproximarse a su amiga, pero paró en seco en el preciso instante en que una fuerte oleada de extraña energía se le abalanzó.

Entonces sus rojizos y atentos ojos lo vieron con claridad. Haciendo ondear la gabardina que solía llevar la Mitarashi, la energía violácea envolvió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cual llamas de fuego mientras emanaba de ella una desagradable pero letal sensación obligando a la Yuhi a retroceder unos pasos, pues parecía como si su propio chakra la abandonara.

—Anko...no lo hagas, por favor...no quiero que te haga daño.

—Y yo no quiero que Orochimaru me quite lo único que me queda _—_ contestó la pelimorada respirando con gran dificultad, pero su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando al dolor que momentáneamente la había estado torturando durante la pelea contra su maestro.

—Vaya, vaya...que sentimental te has vuelto Anko, eso no es lo que te enseñé en su día. _—_ dijo el Sannin sonriendo por lo bajo mientras blandía su katana. Las intenciones eran claras y Anko lo sabía. Iba a por ella.

—Anko, la venganza no es lo único que te queda, es más, estoy segura de que tienes muchas más aspiraciones aparte de derrotar a este mal nacido. No te rebajes a su nivel, Anko _—_ habló Kurenai aun sintiendo esa aura maligna que se estaba apoderando de su mejor amiga.

Ese chakra oscuro que emanaba seguro del Sello Maldito se comía la energía benigna, y no solo aquella que circulaba por el organismo de Anko, sino cualquier chakra benigno que se cruzara por su camino acababa devorado por ese espeso aire que se estaba cerniendo en el claro del bosque.

Kurenai se sentía ligeramente mareada debido a la resistencia que su cuerpo inmediatamente se puso a ejercer para frenar la absorción de su chakra por parte del aura. Pero parecía ser que Anko no se estaba dando cuenta de la situación, pues seguía dándole la espalda.

Entonces vio de lejos cómo la sonrisa de Orochimaru se acrecentaba.

—Anko, por favor, olvídate de él y vámonos a-

—¡Cállate!

Por un momento Kurenai no supo qué le dio más miedo, si la contestación mezquina que le había lanzado su amiga o el hecho de observar con horror cómo unas puntiagudas, negras y malignas marcas iban cubriendo el furioso rostro de Anko cuando medio volteó para encararla.

—¡Oh...esto ya es más interesante! _—_ se emocionó el Sannin observando con detenimiento y gozo la situación.

La Yuhi se llevó una mano a la boca del asombro mientras se apoyaba con la otra mano libre en el tronco de un árbol intentando no marearse. Tenía que ayudar a controlar a su amiga, pero Orochinaru estaba ahí y si pretendía atacarlo iría a por ella sin dudarlo. Necesitaba refuerzos, pero no podía dejar a Anko sola, y más en el estado en el que se encontraba.

—No intentes nada Kurenai, esto es entre ese bastardo y yo. Así que márchate, esto no tiene nada que ver con Konoha...es un asunto personal. _—_ dijo Anko mientras se acostumbraba a la rara sensación que el Sello le estaba dando. Se estaba sintiendo bien, menos débil, ya con menos dolor y con un poder superior al que ella solía tener.

—Vamos Anko, ¡ven! _—_ provocó su exsensei haciendo que automáticamente la Mitarashi saliera disparada hacia él con kunai en mano.

—¡Anko, no! _—_ Kurenai vociferó con gran desesperación, pero no le hizo caso, así que era el momento de actuar.

Kurenai comenzó a realizar rápidamente una serie de sellos con la intención de ir a socorrer a su mejor amiga, pero en ese momento la presencia de un dos sujetos se hizo notar en el claro del bosque.

—¡Kurenai, qué demonios está pasando! _—_ la masculina voz del shinobi se hizo escuchar mientras aterrizaba al lado de la Yuho junto con su fiel compañero y gran ninja, Kakashi Hatake.

—Asuma, esto se ha ido de las manos ¡hay que parar a Anko ya! _—_ exclamó la de orbes escarlata mientras el Sarutobi daba apoyo a la kunoichi.

Kakashi por su parte se sorprendió al ver la batalla entre alumna y sensei, aquel que se situaba en la lista S y que estaba en busca y captura por las cinco Villas. Los metales de las armas con las que cada uno atacaba chirriaban e incluso saltaban chispas al chocar. Aunque lo más sorprendente no era eso, sino la extraña y desagradable aura que se podía notar en el ambiente.

Entonces el peliplata se percató del aspecto que tenía la piel de la kunoichi de cabello morado, que estaba atacando sin compasión al Sannin. El dibujo que se extendía desde el origen de la Marca hasta su rostro y casi brazo izquierdo le recordó a su alumno, Sasuke Uchiha. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa: el Sello Maldito se había descontrolado y por una razón desconocida Anko no estaba siendo capaz de contener el chakra oscuro que emanaba de éste.

Orochimaru se estaba defendiendo a la perfección a la vez que combatía a la Mitarashi, pues era él quien al fin y al cabo le enseño a pelear como una guerrera, pero Anko tampoco se dejaba golpear y, aprovechando un punto muerto, dejó incrustado su puño en el abdomen del hombre reptil haciéndolo elevarse por los aires.

Y entonces empezó la remontada a favor de la pelimorada. Sin darle tregua Anko golpeó con fuerza y rabia el cuerpo del hombre reptil haciendo uso de la fuerza y rapidez que ese extraño chakra le estaba otorgando. No estaba orgullosa de pelear empleando la marca que la había torturado durante tantos años, pero si era necesario para acabar con la vida de Orochimaru lo tomaría como un milagro.

—Vaya...sabes darle un gran uso, Anko _—_ musitó Orochimaru irguiéndose después de esquivar el certero golpe que su exalumna iba a atestarle a continuación.

—El suficiente como para borrarte del mapa _—_ le contestó la ojicaramelo tomando una bocanada de aire para volver a atacar.

Y lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero un rayo azulado se interpuso entre el ataque de la Mitarashi y el Sannin, que dirigió su mirada asesina hacia el sujeto que se había osado a intervenir en la pelea.

—¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Hatake! _—_ su femenina voz sonó como una afilada hoja a punto de matar.

—Estás cometiendo un error al alargar el tiempo de activación de ese sello, Anko. _—_ el peliplata observó los acaramelados orbes de la mujer, pero apenas podía ver luz en ellos, pues estaban nublados por el odio y la venganza.

—No es asunto tuyo... ¡no es asunto vuestro! Así que largaos de aquí si no queréis recibir... ¡vamos! ¡Moved el culo de ahí! _—_ vociferó la Tokubetsu Jonnin sorprendiendo a cada uno de los presentes con sus despreciables palabras, pero la tensión que se podía palpar en el ambiente se cortó por la repentina carcajada que sonó por parte de Orochimaru.

—¡Eso es lo que quería oír! ¡Contemplad a la que en su día iba a ser mi sucesora! Aquella persona...ese diez por ciento...esa niña que sobrevivió a la muerte segura. _—_ habló con orgullo el hombre de cabello largo sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una mirada psicópata capaz de intimidar al mismísimo demonio.

—Anko, no te dejes llevar por sus palabras. Como superior, te ordeno que te retires. _—_ habló seriamente Kakashi dando unos pasos hacia delante para encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba Anko, pero haciendo oídos sordos de sus palabras, rápidamente dejó sus huellas en la nieve debido a la rapidez para volver a encarar a Orochimaru. _—_ Maldita sea.

De nuevo los relámpagos brillaron en la mano del poseedor del Sharingan hasta que éste se unió a la pelea.

—¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo!? ¡Apártate! _—_ exigió la Mitarashi dando un empujón al shinobi para dejarla hacer.

—Intento que no te maten por tu propia culpa.

—¿¡Disculpa!? ¡No te he pedido ayuda, entérate!

—Qué agradecida... ¡Cuidado!

Kakashi empujó el cuerpo de la pelimorada por tal de que lo que parecían ser kunais impregnados de veneno no cortaran a la kunoichi, hecho que no tardó ser reprendido por la susodicha.

—¿¡Quieres que te mate a ti también!? ¡Eres un metomentodo!

—Y tú una borde egoísta que no sabe apreciar ni su vida ni a sus compañeros. _—_ acusó el ojiazabache manteniendo su fija mirada en el oponente, que se burló de la situación mediante unos cuantos aplausos.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí _—_ acalló la pelimorada aseverando su expresión y haciendo que el Hatake la mirara durante un breve instante.

Kakashi no dejó escapar la oportunidad de intentar averiguar con su mirada el revoltijo de sentimientos que afloraban de la Mitarashi. Sabía que era una kunoichi fuerte y que no se dejaba intimidar por nada, pero en el fondo también esperaba que hubiera camuflada la chica normal, despojada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo ninja, y la encontró. Sus ojos color caramelo le transmitían todo el dolor que sentía, pero claro, eso ella nunca iba a decirlo. Precisamente porque siempre aparentaba ser una mujer de hierro.

—Y después de haber charlado con tu compañero, ¿qué te parece si seguimos?

Cuando Orochimaru terminó de hablar, la tensión volvió a reinar en el ambiente. Anko esperaba que volviera a atacar con taijutsu, lo que no imaginó ni supo prever era que el Sannin estaba dispuesto a convertir ese claro de bosque en una sangría.

—No te atreverás...

Las serpientes que salieron de la ropa de Orochimaru se enrollaron hasta fusionarse en una gran serpiente.

—N-no...¡Kakashi, apártate!

El empujón que Kakashi recibió por parte de su compañera no fue suave, de hecho cayó sobre el nevado suelo sin sufrir apenas dolor, aunque nunca se hubiera esperado que ese gesto le salvara la vida.

Aquella serpiente que se dirigía hacia la Mitarashi se tornó rápidamente en la hoja afilada y letal de un arma blanca que acabó a los pocos milésimos de segundo tiñéndose de un líquido vital y carmesí, acabando rápidamente por recorrer dicho objeto.

Al principio el aire costaba entrar por sus vías respiratorias pero acto seguido parecía como si sus pulmones hubieran dejado de expandirse impidiéndole respirar y su cuerpo totalmente estático comenzó a perder todo el poder que antes la había mantenido casi al mismo nivel que el ser al que más odiaba.

—¡Anko! _—_ después de soltar un grito desgarrador Kurenai no dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse a toda prisa al lado de su amiga, seguida de Asuma, que reforzaría la ayuda a la vez que no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando.

—Ella aún es mía _—_ la seseante voz del Sannin apareció inmediatamente detrás de la pelimorada que apenas podía moverse debido al arma que la atravesaba.

Lanzando unos kunais explosivos para cortar el paso de los demás Jonnin, la katana que él había blandido anteriormente hizo compañía a la otra, y así pues, de nuevo la apuñaló siendo esta vez por la espalda.

—Nos vemos, y piensa detenidamente en volver a mi bando, serás bienvenida pero antes…a ver cómo sales de esta, mi querida Anko.

La bola de humo que Orochimaru dejó a su paso no pudo evitar que el Sharingan del Hatake observara con horror la situación en la que se encontraba su compañera. Aun así antes de que su cuerpo cayera sobre la nieve el ninja logró amortiguar el impacto sujetando a la kunoichi como buenamente pudo.

Ella lo había salvado y él… ¿qué había hecho por ella?

…

¡Tercer capítulo listo! Espero que os haya gustado

De nuevo os animo a que comentéis el cap y que leáis " **Happy Wedding** ", historia que podréis encontrar en el perfil de " **Rairaki-san** ", podréis encontrar entre otras parejas el KakaAnko ;)

Y bien, sin más preámbulo me despido. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Fandom KakaAnko arrrrriiba!


	4. Chapter 4

Sus manos enguantadas inevitablemente se tiñeron de la sangre cantona y rojiza que emanaba del cuerpo de la Mitarashi a la vez que sus asombrados ojos se percataban de cómo iban remitiendo las marcas negras esparcidas por su cuerpo hasta volver a esconderse bajo la Marca. En esos momentos Kakashi se veía presenciando la posible muerte de un miembro del cuerpo de seguridad de la Villa, una persona dedicada a Konoha. Una compañera.

—E-ese bast-…-tardo se- _—_ la mujer no pudo seguir hablando, pues tosió fuertemente debido a la sangre acumulada en su garganta, pero de inmediato Kakashi se encargó de inclinarle un poco el cuello para que no se ahogara.

—No hables. Te llevaré a Konoha, pero tienes que aguantar. _—_ no sabía qué decir, estaba casi paralizado. Kakashi por un momento sintió el mismo miedo que hace años atrás por culpa de la pérdida de sus seres más queridos.

—Por Kami…Kakashi, tenemos que marcharnos ya de aquí, no sabemos si Orochimaru podría volver _—_ habló Asuma posicionándose al lado de su compañero para después chasquear los dientes al analizar la situación.

—He per-…he perdido o-otra vez… _—_ se lamentó la pelimorada llevándose una mano a su estómago dándose cuenta de que lo tenía muy crudo para salir de esa situación.

De pronto la mano de la Mitarashi se cubrió por otra perteneciente de una persona a la que conocía demasiado bien y a la que le gustaría que fuera la última en verla tan mal. Kurenai se unió para tapar las profundas heridas de su mejor amiga pero sin decir nada, de hecho, era incapaz de hablar. El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta era el culpable, y las cálidas lágrimas que comenzaron a gotear sobre la ojicaramelo lo transmitieron todo.

—No hables. Te sacaremos de aquí _—_ con mucho cuidado el peliplata fue poniéndose en pie cargando el cuerpo de la ninja al analizar todo y percatarse de que no podían perder más tiempo.

A los pocos segundos el goteo de color rojo intenso del líquido de la vida fue tiñendo paulatinamente la blanquecina nieve que había en el suelo.

—Asuma, Kurenai, necesito de vuestro chakra para poder teletransportarme, ya no me queda mucho.

Sin objetar ni decir nada, los senseis brindaron al Ninja Copia cierta cantidad de energía para poder salvar a la Mitarashi.

—Kakashi, sálvala. Nosotros llegaremos de aquí poco. _—_ dijo Asuma tomando la temblorosa mano del amor de su vida.

Después de un breve asentimiento de cabeza y cierto grado de concentración del excelente shinobi de cabello plateado, su cuerpo y el herido que cargaba en sus brazos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro dejando a Asuma y Kurenai parados en el claro del bosque donde había transcurrido la pelea. Aunque a los pocos segundos los Jonnin se adentraron entre los pelados árboles, no podían esperar a llegar al hospital de la Villa.

Clavando sus pies en la gruesa capa de nieve, el poseedor del Sharingan apareció enfrente de la puerta acristalada que daba a la zona de urgencias del Hospital de Konoha. Ésta no tardó demasiado en abrirse por la que en ese entonces era la ayudante de la gran mandataria de Konoha, seguida de varias enfermeras.

—¡Por Kami Kakashi, qué demonios ha pasado! ¡Avisad a Tsunade-sama de inmediato, esto es de extrema gravedad! _—_ exclamó alterada Shizune sin saber dónde poner sus manos, pues la gran mancha rojiza escandalizaba a los ojos, aunque finalmente el chakra medicinal emanó del cuerpo de la kunoichi intentando contener la hemorragia.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, hay que estabilizarla, ha perdido mucha sangre _—_ informó brevemente el shinobi observando difícilmente a la pelimorada, que se encontraba totalmente inconsciente.

Entonces dio comienzo todo el protocolo médico.

El sonido de su bostezo inundó su habitación mientras que los rayos de sol asomaban con timidez por detrás de las cortinas de la ventana. Hacía frío y se estaba demasiado bien en la cama como para abandonarla, con su cuerpo arropado por el edredón e inundado por el calor corporal que su cuerpo había estado emanando durante toda la noche.

Una pasada de mano por su frente apartó las hebras plateadas que estorbaban en su ahora único ojo visible y, después de doblar su tronco y sentarse sobre el colchón, Kakashi se rascó la nuca para volver a bostezar de nuevo. Eran las ocho de la mañana y, al igual que los demás días de la semana, debía prepararse para ir a entrenar a su equipo.

Después de desayunar y vestirse con su usual atuendo de Jonnin, Kakashi salió de su apartamento y tras bajar algunos escalones por fin sintió la brisa invernal golpear su casi cubierto rostro.

En poco tiempo se unió a la avenida principal que atravesaba el corazón de Konoha y sin demasiada preocupación se hizo con su lectura favorita en una mano mientras que la otra la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón con despreocupación.

—¡Kakashi-senseeei!

Y la diversión llegó a su fin. Probó de ignorar la llamada a ver si funcionaba y así poder seguir leyendo su amado Icha Icha.

—¡Kakashi-senseei, no me ignores! —la molesta voz del niño de orbes azulados se escuchó más fuerte a medida que se iba acercando a él a grandes pasos. Al final la estrategia no funcionó.

—Vaya Naruto, no te había oído. Te veo con energías hoy—saludó Kakashi volteando y saludando brevemente con su mano sin abandonar el libro de la otra.

Detrás y un poco más rezagados, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha también se estaban acercando hacia donde se encontraba el impuntual sensei.

—¡Hoy por fin va a ser el día en el que te venza 'dattebayo! — exclamó con orgullo el Uzumaki señalando descaradamente al peliplata con su dedo índice. Kakashi no pudo por más que suspirar.

—No pretendas retar a Kakashi-sensei cuando aún no puedes vencerme a mí, perdedor.

La voz del Uchiha crispó al rubio, que abandonó al sensei para encarar de frente a su compañero de equipo y superviviente Uchiha.

—¡Atrévete a repetir eso, Sasuke!

—Niños, dejad de discutir—pidió el sensei del equipo 7 siendo ignorado por sus dos integrantes masculinos, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por una exasperada pelirosa, que suspiró fastidiada por ver repetir de nuevo la situación que solía ocurrir cada día.

—¡Naruto! —la furiosa voz de Sakura se sustituyó por un duro golpe en la mejilla del gennin, que quedó acallado de inmediato.

—Sakura-chan, cada día golpeas más fuerte…—se quejó el Uzumaki sentado sobre el suelo sobándose su zorruno rostro.

—No tienen remedio—se dijo para sí mismo el Jonnin resignado en que su equipo se comportara como personas civilizadas. Kakashi suspiró de nuevo.

—Kakashi, Tsunade-sama te quiere en su despacho en cinco minutos.

La masculina voz del Sarutobi fue percibida por el fino oído del peliplateado, que ni se molestó en voltear, pues sabía que tarde o temprano habría sido llamado por la Quinta, y en ese momento lo agradeció, quería descansar un poco de su equipo y eso que no hacía ni media hora que los tenía vistos.

—¿Ya ha despertado? —quiso saber seriamente el Hatake haciendo referencia a la persona que ambos Jonnin conocían y con la que no dejaban de pensar en las últimas horas.

—Aún no—respondió el hombre barbudo dando otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Sin más preámbulo, la usual bola de humo protagonizó el momento haciendo que el cuerpo del sensei del Equipo 7 desapareciera en el acto.

—¡No! ¡Kakashi-sensei se ha vuelto a escabullir!

Aún el peliplata pudo oír las escandalosas quejas del rubio provocando en él una leve sonrisa, pero era necesario acudir al llamamiento de la Hokage, que probablemente fuera para conversar sobre los inesperados acontecimientos del día de ayer.

—Pasa—se oyó tras la puerta del despacho después de haberla golpeado suavemente con sus nudillos pidiendo permiso para entrar. —Esta vez has sido rápido.

—Digamos que a estas horas de la mañana prefiero que mis oídos no queden perforados por los gritos innecesarios de tres niños de escasamente trece años—habló el Jonnin con su usual y pasiva voz.

—Naruto—se lamentó Tsunade Senju recordando al niño.

—Pero usted no me ha llamado para hablar de eso, ¿me equivoco? —tan audaz como solía ser, Kakashi se mantuvo en lo cierto.

—No te equivocas, Kakashi. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Anko Mitarashi—añadió la Hokage sacando de entre varios papeles el expediente ninja de la kunoichi mencionada.

—De qué se trata— ¿realmente estaba tan interesado en conocer aspectos de ella? Su voz lo traicionó.

—Como sabrás, encontramos a Anko cerca de Konoha después de que Orochimaru la abandonara a su suerte con un extraño jutsu a sus espaldas, más bien en su nuca.

—Así es.

—Bien…

Durante unos instantes Tsunade no supo cómo abordar el tema. Dejó el expediente de nuevo sobre la mesa y masajeó sus sienes mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos intentando entender algo.

—Qué cojones pasó ayer.

Kakashi sabía que a Tsunade no le hacía ni pizca de gracia lo que ocurrió para que Anko acabara destrozada en el hospital, de hecho él no sabía en esos instantes si maquear levemente los detalles del acontecimiento para que la Senju no entrara en cólera, pero sería un hipócrita si lo hacía, pues Kakashi también quería ayudar en aquello. No era de su agrado ver morir a un compañero, no quería revivir fantasmas del pasado.

—Sólo puedo decirle lo que vi.

—Adelante.

—A escasos kilómetros de la periferia de Konoha, cuando llegué junto con Asuma, lo que vi fue a Anko pelear fervientemente contra Orochimaru. —habló el ojiazabache cruzándose de brazos meditando las palabras para no meter la pata.

—¿Orochimaru?¿¡A escasos kilómetros de la Villa!? —Tsunade apretó ambos puños e hizo de tripas corazón para no hacer la mesa añicos mientras su furiosa mirada decoraba su rostro.

—Pero si le soy sincero…me preocupa más el estado de Anko Mitarashi que Orochimaru en sí, pues fue él mismo quien desapareció por voluntad propia. —prosiguió el Jonnin dirigiendo su profunda mirada hacia la mandataria, que frunció el ceño intentando entenderle.

—Explícate Kakashi.

—Verá…Anko en esos momentos era distinta. Su manera de pensar era totalmente la de una obsesionada, estaba encabezonada en atacar de frente a Orochimaru en lugar de escuchar a los demás que estábamos presenciando la pelea. Por no hablar del Sello…

—Por Kami, qué le pasó al Sello—la Senju maldijo para sus adentros con solo la mención de aquella horrible marca.

—Se descontroló, no totalmente, pero sí un tanto por ciento.

Tsunade no podía creer las palabras del ninja, le costaba tanto pensar que el esfuerzo de la Mitarashi en saber contener aquella maldición se había ido al garete. Años y años de entrenamiento después de haber sido abandonada tirados por la borda, pero por qué, por qué Anko había retrocedido tanto en ese aprendizaje.

Después de que el incómodo pero necesario silencio reinara en la sala, el tronco de la Hokage se irguió de nuevo para mirar de frente al peliplata, que no mentó palabra alguna durante el momento de meditación de su superiora.

—Gracias Kakashi, por ahora puedes retirarte.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza seguido de una leve reverencia, el shinobi abandonó el despacho de Tsunade, que se hizo con una pluma y un pergamino.

—Me parece que tus vacaciones tendrán que esperar, viejo pervertido.

El constante ruido de las agujas del reloj al pasar cada segundo estaba inquietando a la kunoichi que se encontraba sentada en uno de los varios asientos que había a cada lado de la pared y en hilera. Estar en la sala de espera del área de urgencias le resultaba tan desagradable que estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero no lo hizo. En su día le prometió a aquella que era su mejor amiga que nunca iba a estar sola, que nunca la dejaría abandonada y que la amistad que le profesaba iba a ser irrompible.

Kurenai cerró sus orbes color escarlata evitando así que la rebelde lágrima cayera, no obstante sentía cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Tenía miedo de perder a Anko, y es que aunque tuviera a su lado a otras personas, sabía que nadie podía reemplazar a la dichosa y alegre kunoichi de cabello morado.

Se acurrucó a ella misma metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El frio lograba traspasar las paredes del hospital a pesar de que la calefacción estaba encendida y esa sensación molestaba a la Yuhi, que desvió de nuevo su preocupada mirada hacia la puerta donde seguro tras ella estaría peleando Anko por sobrevivir. Aunque pronto la luz roja del piloto que se encontraba sobre el marco superior de la puerta se apagó haciendo que Kurenai se pusiera en pie de inmediato, pues ya hacía más de veinticuatro horas que la ojicaramelo había estado metida en esa sala.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a una agotada Shizune, que se apoyó en la pared dejando reposar parte del peso de su cuerpo.

—Shizune, dime que está bien. —pregunto la sensei del equipo 8 desesperada y esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su compañera.

—Me debes una cena… no espera, me debes dos—ironizó la pelinegra devolviéndole una mirada de soslayo para después cerrar de nuevo los ojos. Estaba sin energías.

—Eres la mejor—tras abrazarla y dedicarle una sonrisa como agradecimiento, Kurenai se encaminó a abrir la puerta de la sala.

—Kurenai, no más de cinco minutos. Ya sabes…protocolos.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Shizune, la kunoichi entró en silencio para toparse de frente y a unos metros con la cama donde yacía dormida su amiga. Esquivando cables, tubos y demás artefactos que permitían la estabilidad de su salud, Kurenai por fin logró posar su mano sobre la de Anko.

Y entonces las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

—Tan cabezota como siempre—apenas pudo hablar, verla de esa manera tan frágil y tan desprotegida ablandó el corazón de la Yuhi, que se secó las mejillas con la manga de su chaqueta—por qué no me hiciste caso, desastre.

Allí estaba con varias vendas por sus brazos y cabeza, con la sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, seguramente con cicatrices tapando las grandes heridas de su vientre. El bastardo de su exsensei no se conformó con dañarla psicológicamente, sino que tuvo la horrible idea de atravesarla no una vez sino dos con su katana.

Kurenai no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué Anko había ido tras él? ¿Acaso no habían pasado tantos años como para que comenzara una nueva vida y se olvidara de ese miserable? La de orbes escarlata pasó su mano por la cabeza de la pelimorada, sabiendo que muy en su interior ella seguro que sabría que estaba a su lado, que no la había abandonado, y pensar eso reconfortó a la Yuhi.

—Más te vale recuperarte pronto, tenemos una charla pendiente Mitarashi—dijo con voz flojita y esbozando una agradable sonrisa la Jonnin sin apartar su mano de su mejor amiga.

Estuvo un rato acompañando a la kunoichi, pero no iba a exceder más el tiempo que le había permitido estar Shizune, así que depositando un tierno beso en la frente vendada de la pelimorada, la de ojos carmesí abandonó la sala permitiéndole de nuevo el paso a la ayudante de la Godaime.

—Está en buenas manos, no te preocupes. Además las primeras veinticuatro horas eran las más cruciales y las ha pasado. —habló Shizune posando su mano en el hombro de la Jonnin, que volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la cama.

—Es demasiado fuerte como para caer ahora.

Dicho aquello, Kurenai salió de la habitación de urgencias sin volver la mirada hacia la pelimorada, pues no quería volver a verla en aquellas condiciones. Entonces Shizune procedió a la realización de las curas, pues era importantísimo que nada se infectara.

—Muy bien, Anko. Vamos allá.

La noche que se avecinaba también sería intensa. De hecho serían las horas más importantes y las más decisivas por las que Anko tendría que pasar, aunque obviamente Shizune había mentido a Kurenai, no quería preocuparla en exceso pues ya bastante había tenido con presenciar como derrotaban a la Mitarashi.

Y la máquina del pulso volvió a pitar.

….

¡Y este es el fin del cap! Soy consciente de que ha sido cortito, a diferencia de por ejemplo los capítulos de mis otras historias. Aun así no queda tan mal, ¿no? En fin, alguna objeción, comentario, crítica…ya sabéis.

Os envío un saludo desde donde estoy

Repito, pasad por el perfil de **Rairaku-san** y leed nuestra historia conjunta **Happy Wedding** donde podréis encontrar varias parejas canon y sin ser canon, entre ellas el KakaAnko.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado unos días y los papeles se amontonaban en grandes columnas esparcidas por el suelo y en las esquinas de la mesa del despacho de la mandataria de Konoha, que se estaba desquiciando a cada sello que plantaba en los papeles.

Aburrida de realizar el repetitivo trabajo, la Senju volteó con su silla de ruedas hacia el gran y amplio ventanal, y entonces una brillante idea se cruzó por su mente mejorando positivamente su humor.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja Tsunade dio un brinco de la silla y salió del despacho en busca de su fiel asesora.

….

Los copos de nieve caían con cierta gracia, o a eso le parecía a Sakura, que observaba con felicidad tras la ventana del restaurante en el que se encontraba con el resto de Equipo 7, incluido su instructor.

—Kakashi-sensei, usted con quién pasa la Navidad—se atrevió a preguntar el Uzumaki mientras se llevaba una cran cantidad de ramen a la boca. Sakura miró confusa al rubio al no saber el porqué de la pregunta, aunque en el fondo quería saber más acerca de la vida de su sensei.

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí?—fingió el peliplata siguiendo con los brazos cruzados y apoyado sobre el respaldo del asiento.

—Solo hay un Kakashi-sensei—respondió Naruto con una media sonrisa zorruna.

—Cierto. Pues…

Tanto Naruto como Sakura, e incluso Sasuke que se había mantenido callado durante casi toda la cena, estaban expectantes por la incertidumbre que estaba creando el peliplata.

—La Navidad no es muy de mi agrado.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, sensei! Eres un aburrido y un viejo—dijo el ojiceleste prestando de nuevo atención al gran cuenco que rebosaba de ramen.

—Bueno, la Navidad es entretenida si se tiene a alguien para compartirla—se oyó decir al joven Uchiha dando un sorbo a su refresco para después volver a hacerse con los palillos para comer.

—Pero Sasuke-kun…Kakashi-sensei tiene amigos al igual que tú…nos tienes a nosotros—dijo con cierto sonrojo la pelirosa sin mirar directamente a los azabaches orbes del niño.

—Hmp. Yo la Navidad la paso con los ancianos que solían construir las armas al Clan Uchiha, se podría decir que son como mis abuelos.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara ante la escena.

—Eh Kakashi-sensei, nosotros sabemos que Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei pasan la Navidad juntos, ¿tú también tienes novia?

—¡Naruto! No seas indiscreto…—llamó la atención Sakura al rubio atestándole un golpe en la cabeza provocando en este un atragantamiento.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca mientras se arrepentía de haber invitado a cenar a esos chiquillos tan curiosos.

—Eso, Naruto, es algo de mí que al igual que el aspecto de mi rostro… no sabrás.—picó el peliplateado de ese modo burlándose del niño, que refunfuñó por lo bajo hasta que volvió a centrarse en la delicia que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Adoraba el ramen.

Kakashi no había cenado nada, no tenía apetito y viendo que se aproximaban algunos genin más con la intención de sentarse en la misma mesa, el Jonnin dio el total de dinero al Uchiha, que bajo un asentimiento de cabeza lo tomó.

—Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana. Que os aproveche—y tras despedirse, desapareció en su usual bola de humo.

….

Las calles de Konoha seguían abarrotadas de gente con los brazos cargados de regalos envueltos en papeles de colores, y la paz en la Villa casi podía transmitirse de corazón en corazón.

Kakashi no era un hombre de regalos ni de risa, pero no podía negar que la ausencia de guerra y sangre le tranquilizaba y le ponía de buen humor, por no hablar del recuerdo de su equipo, que aunque discutieran a menudo no dejaba de ser un excelente grupo con las expectativas bien altas.

Pensando en todo un poco, los pasos marcados del peliplata que quedaban marcados bajo el nevado suelo lo llevaron a la entrada del edificio donde vivía, aunque antes de caminar otro más se paró al observar a lo lejos cómo lentamente se aproximaban dos figuras que, tras acortar la distancia, pudo reconocer a la perfección.

—Hola Kakashi, que sorpresa—saludó la mujer de orbes escarlata dedicándole una grata sonrisa.

—Hola, veo que vienes acompañada—devolvió el saludo esta vez desviando su tranquila mirada hacia la otra mujer, que se mantuvo agarrada al brazo de la Yuhi mientras alzó levemente su mano a modo de saludo.

—Sí, por fin le han dado la alta a Anko, así que nos volvemos ya a casa—explicó la Jonnin ensanchando aún más su sonrisa esta vez dedicándosela a su amiga, que no pudo por más que devolvérsela.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—se interesó el shinobi por la salud de la pelimorada entrando en el edificio tras las dos mujeres, que comenzaron a subir las escaleras poco a poco.—¿Necesitáis ayuda?—añadió.

—No, gracias Kakashi. Creo que puedo apañármelas.

—Kurenai, desde que hemos salido del hospital te he dicho que yo sola puedo llegar. No necesito que-

—Tsch, no me repliques Mitarashi—le exigió su amiga.

—Que sargento te has puesto, Kurenai—alegó el ninja haciendo reír a la misma.

—No lo sabes bien, Hatake. La semana que Kurenai ha estado conmigo en el hospital ha sido peor que pasar un mes en el desierto sin agua—ironizó la ojicaramelo sujetándose en la barandilla de las escaleras al haber llegado por fin a la planta donde estaba la puerta de su apartamento, no sin antes recibir un suave codazo por parte de la otra kunoichi.

Una vez que la puerta de su casa se abrió, pasó del pasillo al comedor, donde se sorprendió de verlo tan ordenado. La última vez que estuvo en su casa recordaba miles de trastos esparcidos por toda la casa, y es que después de haber vuelto de su misión no recordaba haber hecho limpieza general.

—Ya te cobraré el favor algún día, por lo pronto sólo te basta con descansar—comentó Kurenai revolviendo el cabello de su amiga, que suspiró. Ya le debía unos cuantos favores.

—Bueno chicas, ya va siendo hora de marcharme—habló casi en un susurro el peliplata dejando la maleta de Anko que le había pasado la Yuhi en el suelo, aunque antes de abandonar la casa volvió a dirigirse hacia la Mitarashi—Por cierto Anko, cuando te hayas recuperado me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto—dicho esto la puerta se cerró tras la salida del Hatake.

Anko no era tan tonta como para no saber de qué quería conversar el Jonnin, de hecho, nadie le había mencionado nada sobre lo que había ocurrido hacía una semana, y eso la tranquilizaba a la vez que la incomodaba, ni la Hokage le había mentado absolutamente ninguna palabra al respecto.

Tras un breve silencio, Kurenai acompañó a la Mitarashi a su habitación.

—Anko, si quieres puedo quedarme hoy—musitó con cierta preocupación en su voz la kunoichi apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la otra.

—Kurenai, no estoy inútil…no es necesario, en serio—respondió tranquila la pelimorada sonriendo a su compañera, que desechó la idea de insistir más, pues la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que sería imposible convencerla.

Después de darle un par de indicaciones y de advertirle que al día siguiente tenía que partir hacia una misión, Kurenai prolongó sus pasos por el pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo a la entrada del apartamento seguida por Anko, que le abrió la puerta permitiéndole salir.

—Mañana me marcho pero si antes me necesitas por cualquier cosa llámame.

—Descuida.

—Y si necesitas que te prepare algo para comer no dudes en decírmelo.

—Tranquila.

—Si no puedes curarte las heridas avísame y bajo a ayudarte.

—Por supuesto.

—Si no puedes ir al baño-

—¡Kurenai, puedo ir al baño sola! Estaré bien, no te preocupes más. Estoy perfecta y ahora seguro que Asuma ya te está esperando en casa, así que si quieres puedes marcharte.—terminó por hablar la Tokubetsu Jonnin zarandeando levemente los hombros de su amiga, que aún se mantenía algo preocupada.

—¿Pero mi avisarás si te ocurre algo?

—Sí.

—¡No me digas que sí como a los locos!

—Kurenai…

—Solo estoy preocupada por ti, Anko. Has estado a punto de morir y he sufrido todo el tiempo que has estado batiéndote entre la vida y la muerte—habló la pelinegra con seriedad en su voz y rostro mientras miraba fijamente a los orbes color caramelo de la kunoichi con un deje de desesperación y un profundo aprecio —Hago esto porque eres como una hermana para mí y no quiero que te pase nada…

La Yuhi no supo si seguir hablando o si callar sino quería romper a llorar de nuevo al recordar la horrenda imagen de la pelimorada en el bosque en los brazos de su compañero, aunque no pudo evitar hacerlo por la repentina calidez que la envolvió. El abrazo que le profesó la Mitarashi hizo brotar los sentimientos de amistad que Kurenai sentía, al igual que Anko que tuvo que esforzarse para no unirse al llanto de su mejor amiga.

—Gracias por todo, Kurenai. Mi vida no valdría nada si no estuvieras a mi lado, te lo agradezco de corazón—fue todo lo que la ojicaramelo pudo decir mientras estrujaba más fuerte a la pelinegra, que correspondió el abrazo.

Al separarse ambas se percataron de que había sido imposible derramar ninguna lágrima, y por ello rieron en ese instante. Se dieron cuenta de que hacer el ridículo de llorar las hacía humanas, que aquel sentimiento de amistad seguía tan vivo como la primera vez en la que se conocieron y eso era bueno, muy bueno.

—Nos vemos, pórtate bien—se despidió Kurenai alborotando ligeramente el cabello de la otra kunoichi, que la copió a pesar de que evitó el gesto saliendo ese intento fallido debido a la aún poca movilidad que tenía por culpa de las heridas.

—Adiós.

Después de haber seguido con sus orbes y una sonrisa marcada en su rostro a la sensei del Equipo 8, Anko entró de nuevo en su casa dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Después de ponerse el pijama se tumbó en la cama y enseguida se cubrió con el edredón. Dejó descansar su cabeza en la almohada tras un suspiro causado por las molestias que aún le causaban las diversas cicatrices. Aquello le hizo acordarse del desastre que ocurrió días atrás, cuando ella casi perdió la cabeza.

Lentamente y con algo de pavor, la yema de sus dedos se deslizaron por su piel hasta llegar donde se encontraba la Marca, que la hizo estremecer durante unos instantes. Su cuerpo se tensó ante el simple pensamiento de cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse por la oscura red de marcas que se prolongaban desde el Sello.

Pero para Anko aquello no había sido lo peor porque sobrevivió en su día a la misma situación, pero se lamentó y se culpó profundamente por poner en peligro la vida de sus amigos siendo ella la egoísta de turno que sólo había pensado en sus patéticos objetivos y en la venganza, aquella que le negó a Orochimaru cuando le mordió en la nuca.

Y ella aún no les había pedido perdón, seguía comportándose como la misma y sin hacer ver que nada había pasado, cuando en verdad podrían haber muerto todos los que se encontraban allí. Pero el sentimiento de derrotar al Sannin aún seguía latente, aun sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda y, sobretodo, sin un mayor control de su cuerpo y de su chakra.

Quiso dejar su mente en blanco pero era imposible, los recuerdos y los fantasmas del pasado estaban renaciendo de nuevo atormentándola y robándole el sueño. Además, con aquellas heridas se sentía inútil aunque no quisiera aparentarlo, pero claro, no le iba a decir a nadie sino su reputación como kunoichi se acabaría.

Anko sabía de por mano que era orgullosa, demasiado como para reconocerlo. Mucha gente la odiaba por ello y desearían que ella estuviera muerta por haber sido la pupila de Orochimaru, aquel ser despreciable que miles de veces había intentado atentar contra Konoha, aunque todas las veces resultando fallidas.

La gente la despreciaba, al igual que aquel mocoso de rostro zorruno, que era uno de los integrantes del Equipo 7, ese grupo liderado por ni más ni menos que Kakashi Hatake, otro idiota. Ese hombre de cabellera plateada siempre había sido un altanero, aunque él dijera que no, siempre queriendo aparentar ser el más fuerte. Y lo peor de todo era que podía chulear de aquel hecho, porque en verdad era un ninja poderoso aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo.

Pero a la misma vez le había ayudado en la última semana, no una vez sino dos. Le había salvado la vida por partida doble y ella ni siquiera se había mostrado lo suficientemente cercana como para agradecerle el apoyo. Pero es que aquella pasividad, esa estúpida cara que se escondía tras la máscara, su manera de hablar…todo de él la sacaban de quicio.

Maldijo a Kakashi por simplemente no aguantarlo y tener que verlo por vivir en el mismo edificio, tal cual. Anko giró hacia un lado intentando olvidarse del ninja, pues la hacía poner de malhumor, aunque algunas veces quisiera cambiar su actitud ante él y no ser tan distante, a diferencia de muchas otras kunoichis, que se volvían locas ante la escasa atención que el hombre les dedicaba.

Se sintió bien cuando con ella Kakashi no era así, las distancias se mantenían y eso era bueno. En parte lo agradeció, el peliplata era un hombre extraño a la vez que solitario y aquello lo hacía a la vez muy misterioso.

Aún así, tras haber pasado varias horas rumiando sobre otros aspectos y Kakashi, Anko decidió que le hablaría tranquilamente algún día como una compañera, al fin y al cabo debía dar una oportunidad al hombre que apenas se socializaba y al que le salvó la vida. Esta vez el dolor redujo y eso le permitió adentrarse en el más profundo de los sueños, aquellos a los que hacía tiempo no lograba conciliar.


	6. Chapter 6

—Perfecto pues, si nadie tiene ninguna objeción no hay más que hablar por mi parte, podéis marcharos.

Los dos estaban clavados como un palo en el despacho de la Hokage, y tanto él como ella aún estaban procesando lo que la mandataria les había ordenado. No podían creerlo, y de hecho no iban a acéptalo. Efectivamente la voz de la fémina se oyó retumbar en toda la sala.

—¡No! ¡Ni en broma, no voy a aceptar esa orden, Hokage-sama! ¡No y no! —los voceríos de la pelimorada se negaron a obedecer, y el furioso rostro de ella lo expresaba.

—Hokage-sama, nunca me he negado a obedecerle, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos. No voy a aceptar una orden como esa, ¿quiere que me vuelva loco?—habló esta vez el Jonnin cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a la kunoichi, que le lanzó fuego por los ojos.

Ignorando la ironía del Hatake, Anko se dirigió con paso firme hasta la mesa y golpeándola con ambos puños hizo frente a la seria mirada de la Senju, que observó cómo la reacción de sus palabras tenía efecto en la kunochi.

—Me niego rotundamente a esto, prefiero cualquier otra cosa antes que compartir piso con este tío—habló Anko con gran enfado encarando a la rubia.

—Vas a cumplir lo que he mandado, ni más ni menos. Así que cuando quieras ya puedes coger tus cosas y hacer la mudanza. —respondió la Hokage levantándose del sillón y copiando la postura en la que estaba la Mitarashi desde el lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Por qué…—masculló Anko entre dientes intentando contener la ira.

—Tsunade-sama, ninguno de los dos queremos cooperar, va ser un desastre—intervino el Hatake con seriedad en su voz.

—De Anko me lo suponía, pero de ti espero no tener que volver a decírtelo—respondió la rubia cortante.

—No voy a obedecer—se mantuvo cabezona la ojicaramelo.

—Vaya si vas a hacerlo. Tómate esto como…una reprimenda por haber actuado por tu cuenta egoístamente y por haber puesto en peligro la vida de otros profesionales—expuso Tsunade volviendo a sentarse en la silla percatándose de la expresión marcada en el rostro de la kunoichi, que abrió más sus ojos al escuchar tales palabras.

—Tsunade-sam-

—Cállate, Kakashi. Hacía tiempo que teníamos que hablar de esto. Estoy harta de que Anko se tome la justicia por su mano cuando se trata de Orochimaru.—siguió hablando la mandataria dirigiendo de nuevo sus orbes miel hacia la otra mujer, que agachó levemente su cabeza aun manteniendo la expresión de enfado. —A ver cuando empiezas a comprender que Orochimaru no sólo es asunto tuyo sino de todos, y tú bien sabes que si la noticia de que ese bastardo está merodeando por las afueras de Konoha es cierta debes comunicarlo de inmediato y no ir tú sola en su búsqueda ¿¡Es que aún no lo entiendes!?—esta vez el grito provino de la rubia.

—¡Mejor que todos esos desgraciados que me siguen acusando de traicionar a la Villa! ¡La razón por la que fui a por ese monstruo es-

—¡Suficiente! ¡Vivirás durante un tiempo en casa de Kakashi y él será el que te vigile! Y ni se te ocurra escaparte ni desobedecer, porque entonces tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas.—dijo la Hokage cruzando los dedos de sus manos mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre los nudillos.

—¡Qué más me puede pasar, eh! ¿Vais a encerrarme como cuando vine casi muerta a las puertas de esta Villa siendo tan solo una niña?—echó en cara la pelimorada apretando sus puños mientras el rostro de la Hokage se reflejaba en los acaramelados orbes de la mujer, que hacía el intento de mostrarse fuerte ante esa discusión.

—Entrégame tu banda ninja, Anko.

Aquello ocasionó un vuelco en el corazón de la Tokubetsu Jonnin sintiendo cómo se partía en dos. La Hokage le estaba diciendo que entregara su banda, su identidad como ninja, su razón para defender Konoha, su posición en la pirámide del mundo ninja, su motivación y dedicación…su vida.

—No voy a profundizar en esto, sólo entrégala—repitió Tsunade aun sabiendo todo lo que significaba aquello para la muchacha.

No quería desatar el nudo, no quería soltarla y dejar su frente desprotegida. Si se la entregaba a la Hokage no podría ejercer más de kunoichi, sería una aldeana más, una mujer normal. Pero qué elección tenía, si escapaba del despacho la alcanzarían y la encerrarían, y aunque consiguiera escapar de la Villa también la atraparían. Por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella, ahora lo peor no era ir a vivir a casa de ese maldito shinobi sino que la estaban vetando como ninja.

Tsunade esperó varios segundos y mientras tanto pudo observar cómo las manos de la Mitarashi temblaban ligeramente, y ver eso le dolió profundamente pues Tsunade sabía lo mucho que significaba ese objeto para la chica. Aun así debía hacerlo por mucho que le pesara hasta que encontrara una solución para que el ansia de ir sola a por el Sannin disminuyera.

Lentamente dirigió sus dedos detrás de su cabeza para ir desanudando la banda mientras sus orbes se cerraban para no derramar ni una sola lágrima por la impotencia y rabia que el encontronazo con la Senju le había ocasionado. Después de que algunas hebras moradas volvieran a caer por su frente, Anko observó el símbolo dibujado en el metal con gran nostalgia antes de dejarla reposar sobre la mesa de madera.

—Espero que estés satisfecha, al Tercer Hokage le hubiera encantado ver esto.—habló la Mitarashi con sarcasmo pasando a tutear a la mandataria, para después voltear y darle la espalda con la intención de marcharse, no sin antes encontrarse de frente con el shinobi de cabello plateado, que seguía allí parado y sin mentar palabra.

—Y también le hubiera encantado ver tu cuerpo enterrado en la nieve. —respondió la rubia con el mismo tono de voz.

El portazo que siguió a la conversación fue bastante ruidoso haciendo que las paredes del despacho retumbaran ligeramente.

El silenció reinó durante unos instantes. Instantes que no sirvieron para ni tan siquiera aligerar la tensión que antes podía palparse en el ambiente, instantes que no sirvieron para calmar el pulso de la mandataria pero para que el Hatake se decidiera a dar el paso para expresar su opinión.

—Kakashi, ahora no. Simplemente cuida de ella, y descuida, te llamaré para que puedas hablar…pero en otro momento.

El ojiazabache intentó entender a la Senju y aunque odiara la idea de convivir con la kunoichi de cabellos morados, por el momento decidió no meter más baza al fuego. De una leve reverencia el shinobi abandonó el despacho dejando a la Quinta sola.

Los rayos de sol cruzaban los cristales e iluminaban la habitación entera, pero Tsunade quería mantenerse tras el respaldo de la gran silla ensombreciendo su figura. Había demasiadas cosas en que pensar y decisiones que tomar, pero decidió dejar la mente en blanco para no adentrarse en laberínticos pensamientos acerca de su excompañero de equipo y la que fue su pupila.

….

Le tomó tiempo para llegar, pero al final lo logró y por suerte no había ni un alma a pesar de que era de día. El campo de entrenamiento estaba vacío y nevado, todo estaba cubierto por el manto blanco que la nieve había dejado a su paso y sus huellas quedaban marcadas a cada paso que daba. La ropa que llevaba era la de una chica normal debido al accidente que había sufrido hacía ya casi una semana, y parecía ser que sería así a partir de ahora, pues ya no era kunoichi.

Anko miró al cielo con la mirada casi inexpresiva y se dejó golpear por los copos que caían de nuevo con timidez sobre el terreno y sobre ella. Se sentía traicionada por su propia Villa y la sensación de ser un estorbo cada vez se hacía más evidente.

Por muchas vueltas que le dio sólo podía callar y obedecer, porque si escapaba Orochimaru la mataría. Él sabría dónde estaría por culpa del detector que era el Sello, él siempre sabía dónde se encontraba y sentía que nunca podría escapar de su sombra. Con su banda ninja se veía más fuerte, pero ahora que no la llevaba puesta tenía más miedo que nunca. Se sentía desprotegida, vulnerable, desnuda. Y si usaba su chakra por algún motivo podría caerle un castigo por desobediencia a la ley al no ser ya ninja.

La kunoichi rehízo su camino dejando que sus piernas la llevaran a donde quiera que quisieran. En esos momentos era como un ente sin esperanza alguna.

….

La noche había caído pronto por ser invierno y Kakashi estaba por salir a buscar a esa irresponsable. De hecho ya se estaba calzando de nuevo sus zapatos y se había hecho con algunos kunais para ir más preparado, a saber dónde se habría metido esa muchacha. Rezaba a Kami para que las demás noches fueran distintas y poder llegar a su casa para sólo ponerse el pijama, descansar y no ir en busca de la nueva inquilina.

Abrió la puerta y antes de topar de frente con un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo consiguió frenar a tiempo. Observó con detenimiento y suspiró al percatarse del color de pelo de la otra persona.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar?—y ese tono de voz no gustó nada al Hatake, que simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza dejando paso al clon y a la verdadera Anko, que iban cargadas de cajas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—se dignó a ofrecer el shinobi cerrando la puerta escasos segundos después.

—Ya no—la sequedad con la que respondió la Mitarashi fue necesaria como para molestar al ninja, que intentó ignorarla.

—Esta es tu habitación—dijo el hombre apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de la puerta por donde había pasado de largo la chica, que retrocedió dejando las cajas en su interior después de que él girara el pomo.

No es que fuera excesivamente grande, pero sí lo suficientemente espaciosa para ella. Con un armario, una mesita y una cama serían suficientes, de hecho esperaba no quedarse mucho tiempo en esa casa.

—Si necesi-

—Así está bien, me basta. Buenas noches—se despidió la ojicaramelo con un deje de seriedad y mostrándose solamente cordial con el hombre, que apoyó su mano enguantada sobre la puerta antes de que la mujer la cerrara.

—¿No vas a cenar nada?

—No tengo hambre.

—Per-

—Escúchame bien, si vamos a vivir juntos es mejor que nos llevemos bien, así que no me insistas más—habló la Mitarashi molesta.

Ante aquello Kakashi decidió que era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Así que más vale que frenes ese humor porque a partir de ahora vas a estar en mi casa, y no quiero que la tranquilidad que antes había se vea rota—respondió el Hatake irguiéndose y abandonando el pasillo dejando a Anko mascullando entre dientes algo que sólo ella pudo entender.

Aun maldiciendo por lo bajo, Anko se encaminó hacia la cama y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer sobre el frío colchón percatándose de las pocas mantas que tenía y el posible frío que podría pasar. Al principio se rehusó en pedir tapamiento al peliplata, pues no era de su agrado hablarle a pesar de que le salvó la vida junto con sus compañeros.

Y entonces también recordó que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y aún no le había agradecido el gesto a Kakashi. Odiaba agradecerle algo, de hecho las pocas veces que se veían siempre acababan discutiendo, pero por mucho que le costara Anko debía reconocer que esta vez él había sido un buen compañero y la había socorrido de una posible muerte.

El pomo de la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y esta vez fue Anko la que salió de ella para encaminarse con algo de cautela hacia el comedor. Una vez allí buscó con su mirada el cabello plateado de su compañero como referencia, pero no estaba allí. Estaba algo nerviosa por tener que pedirle más mantas y ya de paso darle las gracias, pero aquello último no se le daba demasiado bien.

En fin, aguantaría esa noche como pudiera y ya le agradecería otro día, total, iban a estar juntos un tiempo. Se rectificó. Juntos no, sino que compartirían piso juntos durante lo que Anko esperaba que fuera un corto período de tiempo. Así que volteó para volver a su habitación.

—¡Joder! — ladró la pelimorada al estamparse de cara contra el cuerpo del shinobi, que segundos antes había aparecido justo detrás de la chica.

—Lo siento

—¿Siempre le haces esto a tus invitados? Vaya susto…—habló Anko dando unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo por la molestia.

—Tú no eres una invitada, ahora eres una inquilina más de este apartamento. Puedes ir donde quieras menos a mi habitación.—respondió el Hatake sin despegar su oscuro orbe de la mujer, que ya se malpensó ante las palabras del hombre.

—Descuida, que tu habitación es el último sitio al que iría—dijo ironizando obviamente.

—Bien, porque está prohibido la entrada a mujeres bordes y que me causen dolor de cabeza—informó él pasando por al lado de la kunoichi recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Qué exquisito…En fin, deja ya de enredar.

—Eres tú la que me buscabas.

—Necesito más mantas.

—¿Tienes frío?—se interesó el shinobi mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas, a lo que ella desvió ligeramente sus orbes color caramelo para enseguida volver a dirigirlos hacia él.

—Sino no te lo pediría, bobo.—se cruzó de brazos torciendo el morro.

Kakashi no conocía mucho a Anko pero sabía que aquello de pedir no era lo suyo y que le estaba costando algo de esfuerzo hacerlo, y aunque deseaba molestar un poco a la pelimorada ya era tarde, y él tenía demasiado sueño como para andar buscándole las cosquillas.

Sin decir nada, Kakashi abandonó el comedor para ir en busca de las dichosas mantas, a lo que la otra inquilina esperó en su habitación.

—Aquí las tienes. No tengo más, si tienes frío…

—Me las apañaré.

Anko tomó las mantas y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de que él saliera por lo puerta.

—Kakashi—lo llamó haciendo que medio volteara dando a entender que la escuchaba.—Gracias por las mantas.

Le sorprendió escucharla dar las gracias, pero en parte se sintió bien al saber que ella había recapacitado en ese aspecto. Si iban a vivir juntos durante un tiempo lo mejor sería no discutir demasiado si esa casa no quería convertirse en una de locos.

—No hay de qué.

Finalizó el peliplata cerrando su ojo para después marcharse.

Después de arreglar su nido, Anko se puso el pijama, apagó la luz y se arropó en la cama, que ahora ya se estaba mejor y no hacía tanto frío. Miró a la oscuridad hacia el techo a pesar de que algo de luz entraba por la ventana a pesar de tener las cortinas echadas y la persiana cerrada. Entonces pensó en todo lo sucedido y cómo saldría de ese desastre, aunque estaba agotada y sin querer darse cuenta minutos después una parte de su rostro entró en contacto con la mullida almohada. Por fin había llegado el sueño.

…

" _Eres un traidor…me dejaste morir_ " la voz no cesaba, y él se encontraba casi enterrado por la amplia oscuridad que lo ahogaba, impidiéndole a cada segundo poder alcanzar la silueta de su compañero.

—No…espera…

" _Todo fue por tu culpa"_ otra voz lo acusó haciendo que la pena y el remordimiento brotaran de su alma, se sentía hundido. Y aun así fue incapaz de coger la mano del sujeto.

" _¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡No me dejes por favor! …te quiero"_

—No…Rin, tú también no…

" _¡Kakashi!"_

Después de abrir sus casi desorbitados ojos, la realidad lo golpeó en el rostro en el preciso instante en el que se incorporó para recuperar un poco de oxígeno. Algunas gotitas de sudor humedecieron su piel, que estaba cubierta por la camiseta de su pijama. El peliplata suspiró hondo antes de volver a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, al fin y al cabo solo había sido una de las muchas pesadillas que lo despertaban algunas noches.

Cerró sus ojos con la intención de volver a pillar el sueño, pero los abrió de nuevo extrañado al principio por el extraño ruido que escuchó, el cual pensaba que había sido producto de su imaginación, pero desafortunadamente no lo fue esa vez por lo que de inmediato se levantó aprisa. Anko gritó.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y encendió el interruptor haciéndose la luz en la habitación de su compañera. Otro grito escapó de ella. Kakashi sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, se acercó al borde de la cama de la pelimorada, que yacía en ésta cubierta por las mantas, y la zarandeó levemente.

Como si de un efecto rebote se hubiera tratado, con el mínimo contacto de la mano del chico sobre ella, su cuerpo se dobló del dolor que ahora sí conscientemente estaba sintiendo. Volvió a quejarse mediante un grito y enseguida se llevó una mano a su cuello intentando detener aquella agonía.

—Anko, respira. Toma control de tu cuerpo.—susurró el Hatake apartando la mano de la pelimorada de su cuello para sustituirla por la suya.

Inmediatamente un chakra emanó de la extremidad para colarse por las tres aspas del Sello Maldito, hecho que pareció calmar el súbito malestar de la mujer, que hacía el intento de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Aun así tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en el colchón mientras que la otra sujetó su frente.

—¿Anko…?—Kakashi no sabía si hablar o callar. Esa situación debía resultarle muy difícil a la ojicaramelo.

—No preguntes, no me digas absolutamente nada…

—Necesitas que llame a Tsuna-

—Ni harta de sake. Tsunade no debe enterarse de esto—Esta vez dirigió sus ojerosos orbes hacia el hombre, que la observó.—Escúchame Kakashi, el hecho de vivir contigo no es nada fácil para mí, aunque estoy empezando a imaginarme el por qué Tsunade me obligó, pero debes saber que lo que me ocurre no es nada nuevo, llevo demasiado tiempo-

—Lo sé—cortó el peliplata sin apartar su fija y profunda mirada de ella, que hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse serena ante el hombre. Bastante débil se había mostrado ya.

—Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquello y aún no soy capaz de entender qué quería ese bastardo—mintió la Mitarashi. Por supuesto que sabía lo que Orochimaru había andado buscando: a ella. Pero ya le negó el volver a su lado y al de sus demás secuaces, y por supuesto que no iba a traicionar a Konoha, pero obviamente estos detalles no los iba a contar a nadie.

—¿Estás segura que no te mencionó nada? Cuando atacó la Villa durante los exámenes Chunnin sí que te expresó sus planes.—dejó caer el shinobi percatándose de la casi inapreciable mancha que tenía la camiseta del pijama de la mujer, la cual no tardó en darse cuenta.

—Vaya…las dichosas heridas no terminan de curar—entonces Anko se levantó a duras penas de la cama. Posiblemente el movimiento brusco que había realizado su tronco al incorporarse minutos antes habría agrietado una de sus heridas en el vientre de ese modo abriéndola ligeramente de nuevo.

Dirigiéndose al baño se hizo con el botiquín.

—Deberías ir al hospital mañana a que te revisen esas heridas—habló el Hatake lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo oyera a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

—Odio los hospitales, prefiero mil veces sufrir de dolor a ir a ese antro.—matizó la pelimorada levantándose la camiseta lo suficiente como para proceder con las curas a pesar de que eran altas horas de la madrugada.

Aunque el silencio volvió a reinar Anko sentía la presencia del peliplata, que simplemente se mantuvo callado y a la espera de que ella terminara.

—Puedes marcharte ya, estoy bien Hatake—habló la ojicaramelo terminando de vendarse el abdomen a pesar de que aún amenazaba con salir un poco de sangre de la herida. Afortunadamente ya no era tan profunda como al principio, hecho que calmó a la mujer. Al fin y al cabo podría haber muerto.

Él no respondió, simplemente se mantuvo ahí parado. Se extrañó de su propio comportamiento y no entendía el porqué estaba allí de pie como un estúpido y no se iba a su habitación.

—No estás acostumbrado a que te despierten, ¿no?—dijo la chica saliendo del baño y volviendo su mirada hacia el hombre.

Kakashi se mantuvo recostando su espalda sobre la fría pared del pasillo y aún con su máscara puesta bajo el pijama mientras que las hebras plateadas caían por su frente cubriendo casi sus cerrados orbes. No pudo evitar fijarse en la cicatriz de su rostro, que aun siendo algo no usual no cambiaba el atractivo porte que poseía él. Sería una hipócrita si negaba lo sensual que el ojiazabache se veía, y también entendía el por qué muchas mujeres le iban detrás esperando siempre algunas palabras por su parte.

—A nadie le gusta despertarse por las noches una vez conciliado el sueño—habló el hombre encaminándose de nuevo hacia su habitación verificando visualmente cómo el estado de la Mitarashi mejoraba.

Anko no contestó, simplemente copió al peliplata y reinició sus pasos hacia su habitación.

—Anko

Ella medio volteó hacia él.

—Si hay algún problema no dudes en avisarme.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba que te molestaran mientras duermes.

—Esto es una excepción.

Medio sonriendo ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, ya era hora de conciliar el sueño. Kakashi también cerró la puerta de su habitación con la misma intención.

Anko se cubrió de nuevo y automáticamente se llevó su mano hacia la Marca de la Maldición, y no era porque doliera precisamente sino por el recuerdo del toque que tuvo el peliplata con la intención de hacer que su dolor desapareciera. En el fondo se lo agradeció, de no ser por sus conocimientos sobre el tema ella aún estaría agonizando.

Aun así debía mantener la distancia con todos los que la rodeaban, no podía permitir que nada le pasara a nadie por culpa del conflicto personal que la unía a Orochimaru. Estaba segura que aquello no había acabado y estaba totalmente convencida de que vendría de nuevo a por ella, por lo que debía mantener la guardia alta a pesar de las graves y constantes molestias que le recordaban a cada instante que su cuerpo estaba preso bajo esa Marca.

Suspiró. Estaba cansada, demasiado como para seguir rumiando sobre el tema que sólo ocupaba su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejando pasar el tiempo acabó quedándose rendida a esa cama.

 **Espero que haya gustado, ¿merece algún review? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Al posar uno de sus pies en el frío suelo le recorrió un ligero escalofrío por toda su espalda. Kakashi hubiera deseado quedarse durante más tiempo cubierto por el cálido edredón, pero como bueno shinobi que era tenía obligaciones. Entonces sin pensárselo más, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha.

Ya más despejado fue a la cocina, pero para ello debía pasar por el pasillo y el hecho de asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de cierta kunoichi lo tentó. No es que quisiera espiarla, sino cerciorarse de su estado debido al percance que había interrumpido su sueño, o mejor dicho, su pesadilla.

Las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que supuso que aún estaría durmiendo. Kakashi pensó que habría sido duro soportar el daño del Sello, pero afortunadamente pudo darse cuenta y pudo ayudarla. Suspiró y después de rascarse la nuca inconscientemente cerró la puerta con sigilo y con cuidado de no despertarla.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, pervertido?

Y allí estaba con su desaliñado cabello, con la taza de café en su mano y con una mirada mañanera de pocos amigos. Su presencia no asustó al Hatake, simplemente lo pilló algo desprevenido.

—Buenos días, Anko—se limitó a decir el peliplata saludando con una mano y cerrando su único ojo visible, acompañado de una sonrisa remarcada bajo la fina tela de su usual máscara.

—Mirón—y esa fue la respuesta de la Mitarashi antes de dar media vuelta y volver hacia la cocina.

"Mirón…¿eh?" entonces pasó rápidamente sus azabaches ojos por el cuerpo de la Mitarashi. La verdad que no estaba nada mal en pijama. Sonrió aún más.

—Bueno, veo que estás mejor—dijo el shinobi poniendo un pie en el comedor.

—Tienes buena vista.

—Es lo que tiene ser uno de los mejores ninjas de la Villa—algo de egocentrismo tintó sus palabras mientras se adentraba en la cocina y tomaba una manzana. —Me marcho con mi equipo. No te metas en problemas, Mitarashi.

—Qué te hace pensar que voy a salir de tu casa—retó la kunoichi dando un mordisco a su tostada sin apartar sus acaramelados orbes del hombre, que dándole la espalda se encamino hacia el pasillo de nuevo.

—Solo no lo hagas.

Esas fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de que saliera por la puerta del apartamento.

—Desconfiado…

Ni que ella fuera la mayor de sus preocupaciones, pero Anko tenía en mente que Tsunade tenía algo que ver en que ella tuviera que quedarse a vivir durante un tiempo en casa del Hatake, y que él debía vigilarla. Aun así no podían pretender encerrarla en esa casa, ni ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir la orden hasta ese punto.

Se levantó de la mesa y después de dar el último trago de café se encaminó a su habitación. Esa mañana debía hacer algo que hacía tiempo debía haber retomado.

….

El día era soleado y aunque la Villa estuviera bajo un manto blanco de nieve, los cristales de ésta brillaban bajo los radiantes rayos de la bola de fuego. La brisa que hacía era fría pero agradable, y aquello agradó al chico de zorruna sonrisa.

Naruto se encaminó rápidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento para poder practicar el nuevo jutsu que Ero-sennin le había enseñado y así poder volverse más fuerte y lograr retar a su compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ya verás Sasuke, voy a ser más fuerte que tú y me convertiré en Hokage—se dijo a sí mismo dándose ánimos mientras se iba acercando al claro del campo.

Se preparó para empezar a ejecutar su Rasengan, pero de repente una extraña sensación lo golpeó. Ese chakra no era usual.

El rubio siguió despacio la ligera oleada de chakra desconocido y después da dar unos cuantos pasos, se asomó por detrás de uno de los troncos que había clavados en el suelo, que eran con los que solían practicar el lanzamiento de shurikens. Los orbes azules del chico se engrandaron al observar lo que estaba haciendo la persona que había allí.

Estaba en posición de ejecución de jutsu, pero a la vez era distinto. Sus manos se mantenían con el mismo sello para lo que parecía ser una acumulación de chakra mantenida. Podía ver cómo la energía era visible y rodeaba todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Pero entonces lo siguiente que vio fue algo extraño pero demasiado familiar. Aquellas marcas también se las vio a su compañero de equipo y eran sin lugar a dudas escalofriantes y tenebrosas.

—Orochimaru…

Sus rodillas se clavaron en la nieve con tan solo pensar en ese nombre, pero después de unos segundos volvió a levantarse. Alzó su barbilla y su mirada clavada en el cielo, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras notaba como el dolor y aquel rio de oscuridad desaparecía de su piel. Aún no lo controlaba y dolía demasiado como para intentarlo de nuevo. Aunque el hecho de que alguien estuviera ahí observando la ponía nerviosa, por no decir de mal humor.

—Kakashi no estará mucho a venir. Ten paciencia, suele ser bastante impuntual.

Y entonces como si de la velocidad de la luz se hubiera tratado, sintió su presencia tras suya. La mujer se mantuvo observando esos orbes azules tan característicos e iguales del que un día fue su Hokage, el cuarto para ser exacta. Eran demasiado diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos que no pudo por más que medio sonreír mientras daba media vuelta con la intención de marcharse del lugar dejando algo asombrado al Uzumaki, que corrió tras de ella hasta interponerse en su camino.

—¡Pelea contra mí, Anko-sensei! —exclamó lleno de energía el rubio haciéndose con un kunai en su mano.

—No me apetece, mocoso. Así que más vale que te apartes—rechazó la oferta retomando sus pasos, pero el gennin hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, pues en lugar de obedecer lanzó un shuriken en la dirección correcta.

El shuriken cayó al suelo después de ser impactado y bloqueado por otro shuriken proveniente del lado opuesto.

—Naruto Uzumaki, deberías saber que mi paciencia es poca, y mucho menos con los gennin impertinentes como tú. Apártate si no quieres ir derechito al hospital.

—¡Me convertiré en Hokage y voy a ganarte aquí y ahora! Me hizo daño el corte que me hiciste en la mejilla durante los Exámenes Chunnin.

—Tú lo has querido ¡Ven!

La lluvia de kunais empezó a caer sobre el manto de nieve y Naruto era consciente que sería difícil vencer a la Tokubetsu Jonnin, pero aun así quería intentarlo.

—¡Eres demasiado valiente en retarme, gusano! Eres valiente e imprudente. —aquellas características la hicieron recordar a cómo solía actuar ella aunque le costara reconocerlo. Anko sonrió y corrió directa hacia el gennin, que apenas pudo frenar el golpe que ella le lanzó.

Naruto cayó al suelo pero de inmediato se levantó, sin esperar que la Jonnin apareciera enfrente de él con la punta de un kunai rozando su cuello.

—Buen intento. Pero dile a tu sensei que te entrene mejor—dijo la pelimorada apartando el arma y dando media vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Esto no ha acabado! ¡Rasengan!

La azulada bola de chakra rozó la ropa de la Mitarashi, y de echo le hubiera impactado de no ser por el cambiazo que hizo.

—Mi turno.

Varios sellos realizados a gran velocidad iban a desencadenar uno de sus jutsus, pero entonces en el momento menos inesperado el doloroso pinchazo que sintió en el centro del Sello Maldito la obligó a interrumpir su ataque. De seguida se llevó una mano hacia su nuca y toda su atención se centró en ésta.

—Maldición…

—¡Allá voy!

Con ese golpe iba a vencer a la Jonnin, estaba cien por cien seguro y aquella convicción motivó a l Uzumaki para dan fin al combate. Aun así la suerte parecía no estar de su parte, pues inesperadamente salió volando por los aires.

Molesto por no saber de dónde había venido el ataque se levantó inmediatamente del suelo nevado, hasta que sus azulados orbes visualizaron la figura de una tercera persona.

—Mejor guarda tus energías para el entrenamiento de hoy, Naruto.

Su voz era tan característica que cualquiera la reconocería. Y tanto como ella como el niño sabían de quien se trataba. El libro se cerró y quedó escondido en su bolsillo.

—Kakashi-sensei, me sobran las energías. —dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos e imaginando qué tan genial hubiera sido vencer a una Jonnin.

—Sigue soñando, pequeño saltamontes—se limitó a decir el peliplata para después dirigir su ahora más seria mirada hacia la pelimorada, que ya había recuperado su compostura.

Kakashi se acercó a la mujer, que no desvió su mirada de él.

—No preguntes—se limitó a decir Anko cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué parte de "no preguntes" no entiendes, Hatake?

Estaba molesta por algo, y lo pero era que le costaría esfuerzo descubrir qué rondaba en la mente de la Jonnin.

—Pensaba que te quedarías en casa. Aún no estás recuperada de tus heridas—habló por lo bajo el shinobi dirigiendo durante unos instantes su azabache y profundo orbe hacia el vientre cubierto de la mujer, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

—Estoy bien. Sólo deja de vigilarme, ni que fuera a escaparme de la Villa.

Dicho aquello dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar tras una bola de humo. Kakashi maldijo para sus adentros el mal humor de la mujer, aquello no era usual en ella. Sí era una chica de armas tomar, pero no como para tratarlo de aquella manera tan arisca.

—Qué extraño que hayas llegado puntual, e incluso antes que nosotros, sensei.

—¡Sasuke, peleemos!

—Eres un pesado, Naruto—habló la pelirosa posando sus brazos en jarra.

—Bien chicos, hoy habrá entrenamiento especial, así que preparaos para sudar.

Y sin más preámbulo el entrenamiento del equipo 7 dio comienzo.

…

Abrió la gran puerta de madera que daba paso a la entrada de la biblioteca de Konoha, el lugar donde se guardaban la mayoría de libros y pergaminos, los cuales sólo la mitad de ellos estaban al alcance de la ciudadanía.

Iba a ser difícil acceder a alguno de ellos, y más siendo una aldeana normal. Aquello de que Tsunade le hubiera requisado su banda ninja era totalmente un fastidio, detalle que hizo mascullar entre dientes alguna que otra palabra malsonante por parte de cierta pelimorada.

Subió al segundo piso y ya a partir de ahí le negaron la entrada al tercero, pues sólo permitían el acceso a aquellos con la insignia de Konoha grabada en el metal de la banda shinobi. Insistió en que ella había sido Jonnin, pero aun así el ninja que se encontraba vigilando se la negó.

—¡Anko, qué sorpresa!

La kunoichi volteó a ver quién había pronunciado su nombre, y no era ni más ni menos que su compañera y asesora de la Godaime.

—Shizune, qué tal.

—Iba a dejar unos pergaminos en la última sección. ¿Y a ti qué te trae por la Biblioteca? Que yo sepa no sueles frecuentarla mucho—alegó Shizune esbozando una sonrisa contagiándosela a la Mitarashi.

—Tienes razón, los libros no son mi mayor devoción, pero esta vez necesito buscar algo pero este no me deja pasar—acusó la kunoichi observando de reojo al ninja, que la ignoró.

—Claro…ahora no eres Jonnin…—susurró la pelinegra algo apenada mientras desviaba algo sus azabaches orbes.

—Shizune, tienes que dejarme pasar. Es importante, y sabes que no te insistiría si no lo fuera. —habló por lo bajo la ojicaramelo acortando algo la distancia con la otra mujer para que nadie pudiera escucharla.

—Anko, bien sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

—Shizune, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante. Por favor…—la desesperación en su voz se notó y aunque hubiera preferido camuflarla fue inevitable. Necesitaba subir a la sección de la Biblioteca que tal vez le daría una pista sobre lo que buscaba.

Shizune dudó durante unos instantes, más sabía que Anko tenía razón. De no ser por un buen motivo no le estaría insistiendo de ese modo tan constante. Aunque también era consciente de que Tsunade le estaba vigilando de cerca, pues los acontecimientos pasados no estaban muy a favor para que la Senju confiara en la Mitarashi.

—Shizune…

Un paso tras otro la llevó a subir las escaleras mientras que la ligera oscuridad se cernía sobre ella a causa de las altas paredes. Aun así después volvió a recibir la luz de las ventanas cuando dejó de subir los escalones, pues finalmente llegó donde lo necesitaba.

—Tienes cinco minutos—susurró la pelinegra mientras se separaba de ella para llevar los pergaminos que cargaba a su sitio.

Anko se dirigió a la Sección 8 donde se encontraba parte de la información sobre Kinjutsu, y si la suerte estaba de su lado lograría recopilar los datos que andaba buscando.

Paseó su mirada con un rápido vistazo por los bordes de los libros donde ella creía que podría obtener alguna pista, e hizo lo mismo con los pergaminos. Le quedaban dos minutos que no podía desperdiciar, y la Mitarashi sabía que aunque no encontrara nada debía estar agradecida a Shizune, pues aun siendo la ayudante primera de la Godaime le había permitido el acceso a la parte de la Biblioteca donde sólo los Jonnin podían entrar.

Y ahí estaba ¡Bingo! Tal vez con aquel fragmento podría solucionar una pequeña parte de sus pesadillas.

—Anko

—Ya he terminado.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la Biblioteca y cuando la pelimorada iba a dar media vuelta, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Prométeme que no voy a arrepentirme de haberte dejado coger eso que llevas escondido en tu abrigo. —la ojiazabache la miraba fijamente intentando buscar en lo más profundo de la mirada de la otra mujer algún resquicio de confianza forjada por sus años de amistad.

—No voy a permitir que nadie haga daño a los que habéis confiado en mí. Os lo debo y no me lo permitiría. Shizune, tienes que confiar en mí, es lo único que puedo decirte. —se sentía fatal por poner en ese aprieto a su compañera, y bien sabía que si Tsunade se enteraba de que había pisado la Sección 8 de la Biblioteca tomaría medidas mayores en retenerla.

—Anko, te apreciamos todos y no queremos verte sufrir más por el desgraciado que destrozó tu infancia—Shizune se atrevió a hablarle sobre su exsensei aun sabiendo que podría sentar mal a la ojicaramelo.

Esperó una expresión molesta por parte de la Tokubetsu Jonnin, aunque se sorprendió gratamente con lo que le respondió. La amplia sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no le había visto hacer a Anko realmente la reconfortó.

—Algún día pagará por lo que me hizo a mí y a toda la gente a la que ocasionó tanto daño. Esto sí que te lo prometo.

—Imagino que Tsunade no tiene que saber nada de esto.

—Imaginas bien—Anko dio media vuelta no sin antes despedirse con un saludo de la ojiazabache— ¡Por cierto, Shizune! Gracias por el favor, y siento lo de tu golpe aquel día en el hospital—se arrepintió por la imprudencia y el ataque que le atestó el día de su pelea con Orochimaru.

—Te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez—le sonrió Shizune mientras se sobaba su costado refiriéndose al golpe que recibió por parte de la Mitarashi cuando intentó detenerla de su fuga.

….

Escondió su libro en el bolsillo. El viento chocaba amablemente contra su rostro y, aunque su máscara lo protegía, agradeció sentir el frescor de la brisa invernal. Su cabello plateado se mecía ligeramente y el escalofrío que lo recorrió lo hizo estremecerse y a encoger sus hombros.

—Un día maravilloso, Obito.

Kakashi no había dejado de visitar la tumba de su compañero de equipo ni un solo día. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado en el pasado, pero era incapaz de volver el tiempo atrás, sólo podía ir a rendirle homenaje cada día del año.

—Las cosas no están tan tranquilas ahora.

Y entonces la imagen de cierta pelimorada le dio de lleno. Muy en el fondo intentaba entender la actitud de la ojicaramelo mientras se decía a sí mismo lo fuerte que era esa chica. Su temperamento la protegía, aunque estaba seguro de que realmente era una muchacha digna de conocer.

—No sabes lo que me va a costar centrarla.

Y entonces dejó una flor blanca en la repisa de la tumba.

…

Abrió la puerta y enseguida la cerró, y después de cerciorarse de que cierto peliplateado aún no había llegado al apartamento se adentró en su habitación. Sentándose rápidamente en la silla de su escritorio descordó el hilo rojo del pergamino que segundos atrás se había sacado de su abrigo. Desenrolló el rollo y empezó a leer.

—¡Joder!

Lo lanzo tan lejos como pudo haciendo que el objeto chocara contra la pared.

—Maldita sea…—después de hacer chocar sus puños contra la madera de la mesa se levantó ocasionando que la silla cayera al suelo.

Estaba rabiosa y maldecía a todo. Por qué las cosas no le salían bien, nunca la suerte estaba de su lado. Acercándose al comedor la Mitarashi dio un grito de rabia mientras cogía un marco cualquiera de uno de los muebles.

Vaya si iba a estamparlo contra el suelo, pero frenó en seco cuando observó la fotografía.

Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara y Kakashi Hatake. El Ninja Copia se iba a enfadar como encontrara aquella bonita estampa rota en el suelo. La dejó de nuevo en su sitio.

Sin molestarse en coger ropa se dirigió al cuarto de baño. El agua caliente chocó de lleno contra su piel, y después de acostumbrarse a la sensación notó como el vaho humeaba a su alrededor. Pasó una mano por su morado cabello y rendida ante el mundo apoyó su frente en la pared sintiendo como cada chorro de la ducha impactaba en su nuca.

De nada había servido ir a la Biblioteca a buscar información sobre el origen del chakra oscuro. Todo era palabrería escrita por algún inútil que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, y ella no estaba para perder el tiempo. Necesitaba saber controlar de una maldita vez su Sello pero era incapaz de hacerlo sin saber por dónde empezar.

Cogió una toalla, se la enrolló en cuerpo y, después de secarse ligeramente su cabello, salió del baño.

Suerte que había calefacción en el apartamento del Hatake, de hecho era una de las cosas que echaba de menos tener en el suyo sobre todo cuando caía el invierno. Y menos mal que siempre había un cajón con algún que otro kunai.

Como si el tiempo se parara, Anko sintió cómo la presencia de alguien que no le resultaba familiar aparecía tras suya. El kunai voló e inmediatamente la Mitarashi adoptó su habitual posición de defensa, no era normal que un intruso se colara en la casa de ni más ni menos que Kakashi Hatake.

Volvió a atacarla fallando en el intento, y es que aunque ella en esos momentos no tuviera la bandana aún era una kunoichi, muy fuerte por cierto. Esa vez era su turno de contraatacar y casi lo consiguió de no ser por la defensa que bloqueó su golpe.

—Deja de ser tan cobarde y muestra tu cara—dijo la Mitarashi con un serio tono de voz.

Al sujeto solo se le escuchó sonreír, detalle que cabreó a la pelimorada, que a pesar de llevar sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo no se lo pensó en volver a atacar.

—Te has vuelto en toda una mujer, Anko.

La empotró contra la pared aprisionándola entre ésta y su cuerpo mientras la sujetaba fuerte de sus muñecas. Pero el dolor no importaba, pues al escuchar la voz del individuo algunos vagos recuerdos inundaron a la kunoichi.

—No puede ser…

—Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu estilo de combate.

Inmediatamente se zafó del agarre y sin pensárselo dos veces, Anko pegó un tirón al ropaje que cubría el rostro del hombre como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Entonces su silueta impactó de lleno en la Mitarashi, que retrocedió unos pasos al no creer lo que sus asombrados orbes estaban presenciando.

—Ha pasado un tiempo sin verte, amiga. —la sonrisa del chico se acrecentó para después dedicarle un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

Su presencia, su imagen, su olor, cobró vida en la mente de Anko, que no se movió ni un centímetro. Lo único que pudo atinar a decir en apenas un hilo de voz fue el nombre de la persona que en su día le dio fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

—H-Ha…tori…

Y la toalla cayó al suelo.

¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Si hubiera algo de la trama que no entendéis decídmelo ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Por un momento todos sus males se disiparon dejándole disfrutar del cálido abrazo que le estaba profesando con todo su aprecio a la que fue su mejor amiga. Su cabello aún húmedo cubría su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica mientras él se mantuvo quieto, aun sabiendo que aquel gesto la había pillado por sorpresa.

—Hatori…qué haces aquí…—ella aún estaba atónita por su aparición, y no era para menos, pues ya hacía demasiados años que habían roto el contacto.

—Pensaba que estarías más contenta de verme—una sonrisa surcó los masculinos labios del hombre, que después de inspirar el aroma que desprendían las hebras moradas de ella, cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta.

La Mitarashi rápidamente se hizo de nuevo con la toalla y, una vez que la dejó de nuevo enrollada en su desnudo cuerpo, posó una mano sobre el hombro del castaño que volteó de nuevo para verla con esos ojos color miel que tanto la habían apreciado y tan poco sabían de ella aun habiendo estado a su lado desde niños.

—Estás estupenda como siempre—volvió a hablar el chico recolocándose la capa que llevaba.

—Me has dejado bastante sorprendida, eso es todo. No esperaba tu visita, después de todo…han pasado muchos años—la amplia sonrisa que se hizo de los labios de la pelimorada se le contagió haciendo que después de unos segundos ambos empezaran a reír y de nuevo a abrazarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Y tú? No sabía que tenías pareja—dejó caer el chico observando de reojo algunas fotografías del comedor.

—¿C-cómo? No tengo pareja—negó la Jonnin anteponiendo sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo en señal de inocencia.

—¿Cómo no? Esta no parece ser la casa de una chica… ¡oh, ya entiendo! Tú y él sois…ya sabes…con beneficio.—insinuó el castaño sonrojándose levemente al imaginarse la situación pero de inmediato un toque por parte de la mujer lo hizo tambalearse.

—¡De ninguna manera, no es lo qué estás pensando! Sólo vivo aquí de manera temporal, ni de broma estamos juntos ni nada por el estilo, es más, él es un…un…es insoportable—la imagen de cierto peliplateado inundó la mente de la Mitarashi haciendo que su molestia hacia él brotara de su boca, aunque ella bien sabía que le debía mucho.

—Está bien, no te pongas nerviosa, Anko-chan—dijo el ninja riendo al presenciar la incómoda situación de la chica, que prefirió suspirar antes que decir algo y meter la pata.—Entonces, si no estás con nadie ni él no es nada para ti, no hay inconveniente en tener una cita contigo ¿no?

—¿Eh?

Aquello sí pilló por sorpresa a la pelimorada al no vérselo venir,y mucho menos del que fue su mejor amigo. Pero en cierta manera le apetecía estar con él, saber qué habían sido de sus años cuando se separaron.

—Cuando hablo de cita…me refiero a tener una charla contigo, quiero saber qué ha sido de ti y a poder ser…me gustaría que me dieras algunos consejos sobre algo que tengo en mente.

Rio para sus adentros, no era el tipo de cita que ella imaginaba y de algún modo lo agradeció, ahora lo que más le importaba era saber cómo había sido su vida después de dejar a Orochimaru. La sola memoria de ese monstruo la hizo estremecerse, algo de que el chico se percató.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo tengo algo de frío, es hora de encender la calefacción.

—Bien, encárgate tú de eso. Yo tengo que marcharme, no es que no sepa en casa de quien estoy.—en ese momento su rostro se ensombreció en el preciso instante en el que sus orbes color miel se clavaron en la figura del señor y dueño del apartamento, que traspasó el marco de la puerta para ponerse tras la pelimorada, que rezó para que la situación se recondujera.

—Kakashi

—No sabía que tenías invitados. En tal caso deberías haberme dicho y no hubiera venido aún, aunque dado que esta es mi casa…

—Ya lo sé, no hace falta me lo recuerdes—su voz sonó seria, pero en lugar de encararlo se acercó a Hatori, que no despegó sus ojos de los penetrantes y oscuros del peliplata.

—¿Mañana por la mañana?

—Tarde o noche mejor si no te importa, estaré algo liado por la mañ vemos, Anko-chan.

Y dicho aquello, después de susurrarle algo más al oído Hatori se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareció en una bola de humo.

La Mitarashi se rozó levemente la mejilla besada con la yema de sus dedos para después sonreír por lo bajo antes de volver a recuperar su compostura para poder voltear a ver al hombre que seguía parado en el mismo lado.

—No me mires así, Hatake.

—¿Disculpa? Me parece que tengo derecho a saber si tiene que venir alguien ajeno a MI casa, y más si me iba a encontrar con una escena que prefiero suprimir de mi cerebro. —le echó en cara el Hatake mientras señalaba con su dedo inquisidor la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la Jonnin.

—¡No iba a pasar nada! Y deja de mirarme, pervertido.

—Es mi casa, eres tú la que debería andar vestida con ropa y no con una toalla.

—Iba a vestirme cuando mi conocido me pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Por detrás o por delante?

—¡Kakashi!

Las mejillas de Anko se encendieron de vergüenza y de rabia a la vez, odiaba tener que lidiar con el peliplata y lo peor de todo era que él sabía cómo hacerla enfadar. Suspirando harta, la mujer se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa ignorando las palabras que Kakashi pronunciaba con un tono de voz más alto de lo usual.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien qué, Kakashi—Anko quiso hacer cómo si no supiera nada de lo ocurrido intentando sonar desinteresada mientras salía por la puerta de su habitación seguida de un enfadado Kakashi.

—Y bien si me vas a decir quién era ese tío, qué hacía en mi casa, cómo se ha colado y qué quería de ti.—el peliplata sonó exigente, pero era lo mínimo que podía preguntarle por ser ese su dulce hogar.

—No tengo el por qué contestarte a todo eso, no te importa.

Sintió como del fuerte empujón su espalda se pegó a la fría pared del pasillo, aún atónita por lo que acababa de pasar. No supo qué le hizo contestar, si el agarre con suficiente fuerza como para dejarla sin poder moverse o la profunda e intimidante mirada que en esos instantes se estaba posando sobre sus orbes color caramelo. Ella intentó todo por intentar sostener la mirada del hombre sobre la suya.

—Me importa desde que sé que tengo que vigilarte a ti y a tu sello, siendo consciente de que cualquier desconocido puede hacerte daño.

La cercanía del Hatake la puso algo nerviosa y su respiración chocando contra su rostro provocó un escalofrío en ella. Además la pelimorada ignoró el momento en el que se sonrojó al escuchar tales palabras sin estar acostumbrada a la continua presencia del sexo opuesto tan próxima a la suya.

—Ese hombre es Hatori, un amigo mío de la infancia y desconozco cómo ha entrado en la casa. Sobre lo que quería de mí…creo que es irrelevante, ¿contento?—respondió ella dando un ligero pero seco empujón al hombre, logrando de ese modo zafarse de él, que soltó de inmediato el brazo de la kunoichi.

….

Las desavenencias que estaban teniendo entre ambos no dejabna opción a la calma el uno con la otra. Kakashi se metió en la ducha y dejó que los afilados chorros de agua chocaran contra su cuerpo permitiendo que el vaho inundara la bañera escasos segundos después. En invierno una ducha bien caliente después de estar todo el día trabajando era de agradecer.

Intentó dejar su mente en blanco pero la imagen del hombre que encontró en su casa con la Mitarashi no lo dejaba tranquilo. Su sola presencia ya hizo que en el preciso instante en el que él entró en el vestíbulo del edificio lo obligara a ascender rápidamente las escaleras hasta entrar en su casa.

Tal vez estuviera equivocado y solo fueran suposiciones suyas, pero el simple hecho de ver a ese hombre con Anko a solas no le había gustado. Había algo que no cuadraba.

Terminó de ducharse y entró en su habitación para ponerse el pijama siendo ya hora de irse a dormir. La cena había transcurrido con un absoluto silencio, solo se la había escuchado para pedirle que le acercara la jarra de agua. Kakashi se tumbó en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con el edredón y, aunque la calefacción estuviera encendida, hacía mucho frío.

Al final entre tanto pensamiento terminó durmiéndose aun así al igual que la noche anterior la última imagen que invadió su cansada mente fue la de la pelimorada.

…

La oscuridad se cernía sobre la guarida donde se mantenía en secreto, pero aun así tuvo que salir hacía unos días para ofrecer su oferta, aquella que le rechazó y tanto lo fastidió. Sabía que ella había mejorado mucho como kunoichi, el odio hacia él la había hecho fuerte y lo corroboró en el preciso instante en que vio como esa marca manchó de negro la mayor parte del cuerpo de su discípula.

La había educado y enseñado lo básico que debía saber para ser una buena kunoichi, no como los estúpidos que instruían en la Academia. Él sabía que ella tenía potencial y podría haber sido un buen peón de no ser por la bondad que predominaba en ella más que la sed de sangre. Aun así se arriesgó a ser su sensei.

Orochimaru masajeó sus sienes, estaba cansado por mucho que le costara camuflarlo. El Tercer Hokage había inhabilitado sus brazos, pero el Sannin pudo mantener ese combate con Anko gracias a uno de sus experimentos, efecto del cual desapareció cuando volvió a su guarida. Chasqueó sus dientes, estaba enfadado. Su cuerpo no estaba recuperado y Anko lo había rechazado.

—Mi señor—apareció un encapuchado enfrente del pelinegro, que ni se dignó a voltear para verlo, simplemente se quedó mirando el rollo que tenía sobre la mesa de madera.

—Si vienes a decir alguna estupidez puedes marcharte—definitivamente no estaba de humor.

—Ellos han vuelto—informó el ninja aun manteniendo su reverencia.

Orochimaru sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez aún le quedara un atisbo de esperanza. Además, aún tenía un as bajo la manga. Aquello se estaba poniendo divertido.

Ordenó que lo dejaran a solas y volvió a releer el rollo, esta vez Konoha tendría que rendirse a sus pies. Y Tsunade iba a perder.

…

Con los primeros rayos de sol apareciendo en el horizonte Konoha amanecía cubierta de un amplio y denso manto blanco. La nieve que había caído durante la noche aún permanecía extendida sobre los tejados de las múltiples casas que conformaban la gran villa. Afortunadamente iba a derretirse, se dijo para sí mismo el shinobi que se disponía a entrar por el gran portón.

La sonrisa que surcó su rostro se acrecentó al observar lo bonita que Konoha se veía, pues habían sido ya unos cuantos meses los que habían impedido al Sannin poder disfrutar otra vez de su tierra natal.

—¡Jiraya-sama! ¡Cuánto tiempo si verle por aquí! —desde lo lejos bajo el tejado de una pequeña caseta el hombre pudo oír una voz que le resultaba ya familiar.

—¡Hombre, Kotetsu! Ya veo que como guardián del portón no se te escapa nadie—dijo el peliblanco tras la risa del otro shinobi, que se le acercó nada más verle. Jiraya siempre era bien recibido por parte de casi todos.

—Cómo puede usted dudarlo, Jiraya-sama. No puedo fallar en el cargo en el que me ha asignado la Hokage.

Entonces la imagen de una imponente y poderosa Tsunade se formó en la mente del Sannin, de hecho siempre estaba presente en él tanto por los golpes que había recibido hasta casi romperle el costillar como por su bella imagen de cabello rubio, ojos miel y, como negarlo, exuberante busto. Tsunade siempre andaba pululando en la cabeza de Jiraya.

—¿Quiere que avise a la Godaime?

—No es necesario, creo que iré a darle una sorpresa—habló el Sannin sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Seguro que la Senju se sorprendería al verle tan pronto y sin avisar. Total, lo que había descubierto en su marcha seguro que le resultaría de gran interés, y sobretodo debería ser un asunto prioritario para ella y la villa. Así que tras un pegadizo canturreo, Jiraya se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia la Torre.

…

Apenas había podido dormir tras la visita del día anterior. Anko no se había esperado la aparición de su amigo de la infancia, aquella plagada de pesadillas y terror. Hatori había sido su único apoyo mientras ella estaba a las órdenes de Orochimaru haciendo matanzas a diestro y siniestro y lo peor era que ella se sentía tan culpable aún sin poder recordar nada.

Abrió sus ojos topándose con el techo de la habitación de su dormitorio, descruzó sus brazos y, tras un largo suspiro, se decidió a levantarse y a ser valiente para poder sobrellevar otro día más. Se preparó el desayuno y después de darse una buena ducha, se vistió.

Se miró en el espejo que había en el pasillo y se vio extraña sin su usual atuendo ninja. En lugar de sus rejillas y su abrigo, se puso unos simples vaqueros, una sudadera algo ancha y una chaqueta para calzarse después sus deportivas. De aquella manera se veía como una ciudadana normal, una simple chica a la que parecía que no hubiera matado nunca ni una mosca.

Sin más salió del apartamento aparentando querer comerse al mundo, cuando realmente los pasos que daba no tenían rumbo fijo. Desecho cualquier idea que se le ocurrió para poder entretenerse esa mañana, al fin y al cabo sus compañeros estarían trabajando. Así que simplemente siguió caminando.

Necesitaba salir de la Villa aunque sólo fueran unas horas, sentía que se ahogaba allí dentro y por muy amenazada que se sintiera por la Hokage quería marcharse de allí. Sí, tal vez eso fuera mejor para todos.

Se coló por un agujero que había hecho en el muro que rodeaba la villa y sin más preámbulo empezó a caminar por el denso bosque. El frío chocaba en su cara pero los rayos que se colaban por las ramas de los árboles contrarrestaban esa sensación de modo que el pasear se hacía agradable.

Al rato de ir caminando, Anko escuchó cómo un gran chorro de agua caía sobre lo que parecía ser otra superficie acuática, así que supuso que la cascada que se encontraba al lado de Konoha estaría en activo. Y así fue, gracias a la nieve que se estaba derritiendo y las últimas nevadas la hermosa estampa había vuelto de nuevo a hacerse ver y oír.

Sus huellas quedaron marcadas en el suelo nevado y poco a poco la kunoichi fue acercándose al pequeño lago. El agua estaba fría aunque su aspecto transmitiera lo contrario, los rayos del sol se colaban entre los árboles que rodeaban la cascada y caían sobre la superficie reluciendo el acuoso espejo, aquel en el que Anko vio su rostro reflejado.

—Ni el frío te obliga a quedarte en casa.

Enseguida volteó para encontrarse con quien le había hablado, y sonrió casi automáticamente al observar que se acercaba donde ella estaba.

—Sería un pecado quedarse en casa con este día que hace.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Ambas rieron y casi sin moverse observaron la gran caída que tenía el agua de la cascada.

—La verdad…

Kurenai ni se inmutó y observó con sus orbes rubíes a su compañera ante la pausa y el súbito cambio del tono de su voz. Últimamente las cosas no estaban del todo bien para Anko y ella era totalmente consciente de ello.

—La verdad es que necesitaba salir de allí.—musitó por lo bajo la Mitarashi cabizbaja y clavando esta vez su perdida mirada en la nieve.

—Entiendo que no es fácil para ti, pero Anko…—Kurenai intentó buscar la manera de comunicarle sus pensamientos sin hacerle daño—…es por tu bien, no queremos que nada malo te pase.

—Me siento enjaulada, Kurenai. La Hokage me quitó mi banda ninja y sin eso no puedo actuar como lo que verdaderamente soy, una kunoichi. —la sinceridad que brotaban de los acaramelados ojos de la Mitarashi hacían que su compañera se sintiera mal por esa situación.

—Pero debes entender que con lo que ocurrió la Villa vuelve a estar en alerta roja y tú eres la persona que está en el punto de mira, tanto de Tsunade como de Orochimaru.

—Ya sé que aún hay personas en Konoha que creen que soy una traidora, que sigo estando bajo las órdenes de ese mal nacido pero no es así.

—No me refería a eso Anko. Sé que algunos desconfían de ti, pero Tsunade no. Sé que no, y está haciendo todo esto para protegerte de él. —Kurenai insistía en hacer verle la realidad y a no tergiversar la conversación.

—Protegerme no significa quitarme mi banda.

—Te marchaste de la Villa sola para ir en su busca, fuiste una imprudente.

—¿Tú también estás con eso?—el malestar se hizo notar en la voz de la pelimorada que desvió de nuevo su mirada al frente, observando la caída de la gran cascada y escuchando el gran murmullo del choque del agua.

—Anko, no tienes ni idea del miedo que pasé cuando vi esas espadas clavadas en tu cuerpo, ¡no tienes ni la menor idea!—Kurenai se sintió alterada por rememorar de nuevo esos malos recuerdos— En ese momento te vi muerta, y aun así sigues empecinada en que todo esto no es para protegerte de que ocurra de nuevo, porque estoy segura de que la próxima vez Orochimaru no se va a molestar en llamarte sino que va a ir a por ti directamente.

—¡Que venga! ¡Lo estoy esperando!

—¡De nuevo! No te entiendo, de verdad que no. Estás obsesionada con matarle…

—¡No hay otra solución, Kurenai! ¡Nadie sabe por lo que he pasado y estoy pasando! Cada maldita noche se me aparece en mi cabeza, me atormenta y casi me mata el dolor del Sello. Me persigue y matarle es la única solución que hay. Matarle o que me mate a mí…aunque creo que a estas alturas que acabe conmigo es lo más factible.

Las voces se silenciaron pero se escuchó el gran rugido de la cascada y la bofetada que le lanzó Kurenai, ¿Cómo podía decir tantas estupideces juntas? Anko enseguida se llevó su mano sobre la mejilla golpeada y observó profundamente y con incredulidad a la pelinegra intentando entender el porqué de ese desagradable gesto.

—Eres una egoísta que cree que lo más fácil es morir, y estás bien equivocada. Así no es cómo se comporta una kunoichi de verdad. Si tienes que ser así…entonces prefiero que no te devuelvan tu banda nunca más.

Dicho aquello Kurenai desapareció en una bola de humo dejando a Anko atónita ante lo último que le dijo. El mundo se derrumbaba sobre ella y ya no sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer para no quedar enterrada en la desesperación y la agonía.

….

Era mediodía, la nieve que había caído en la noche ya casi estaba derretida y las ramas de los árboles mojadas hacían que saltar sobre ellas se hiciera una tarea algo trabajosa.

—Menos mal que ya estamos llegando a Konoha 'dattebayo —habló Naruto mientras se concentraba en no patinar cuando brincaba.

—Hm, concéntrate si no quieres caerte y hacer el ridículo—Sasuke le reprendió con su seria voz, a lo que Sakura lo observó con su chispeante mirada. Él siempre tenía razón y… ¡era tan guapo!, se dijo a sí misma media sonrojada.

—¡Repítelo si te atrev-

Al rubio no le dio tiempo a acabar pues sin querer resbaló y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

—Te lo dije—Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo ante la escena.

—¡Vamos Sasuke, peleemos!—Naruto se dispuso a atacar hasta que su puño se vio parado por una mano enguantada de cierto personaje con cabellera plata.

—Naruto, no demoremos más la llegada a Konoha, ya peleareis otro día—Kakashi siguió con su camino seguido de Sasuke y Sakura, a lo que al ojiceleste no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos.

El Equipo 7 se adentró en el campo de entrenamiento de Konoha para acortar el camino y así la vuelta no se haría tan larga, aunque para sorpresa de los Gennins y sobretodo del Jonnin se encontraba entrenando ni más ni menos que la mujer encargada de la segunda prueba de los exámenes Chunnin, a lo que para los niños era una persona peculiar e inolvidable.

—¡Le tomaré la revancha, vaya que sí 'dattebayo!—la emoción que emergió de la característica voz de Naruto hizo que la adrenalina le corriera por sus venas.

—¡No Naruto, espera!

El aviso del Jonnin fue en vano por lo que tuvo que apresurarse a ir tras Naruto, que ya se disponía a sacar un kunai de su bolsa.

Anko medio volteó pero Kakashi desde lo lejos puedo observar como también se disponía a lanzar un kunai. Había sido un iluso al pensar que ella no se habría percatado de la presencia de su equipo, pero cuando agudizó aún más sus sentidos sintió una leve malignidad en el chakra emergente de la Mitarashi.

—¡Naruto, frena!

Los kunai volaron por los aires cuando se oyó el metálico ruido del choque. Aunque para la sorpresa del rubio la persona a la que quería retar desapareció de su campo de visión.

—Más te vale esquivar esto si quieres una revancha, gusano.

La concentración de chakra que se había creado en la mano de la Mitarashi atemorizó durante unos instantes al chico, que por más que quiso no podía moverse.

Aquello tal vez hubiera acabado en tragedia de no ser por la velocidad en la que el Ninja Copia tomó del brazo a la kunoichi y la lanzó por los aires, a pesar de que ella cayó de pie unos metros alejada de ellos.

—Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, marchaos a vuestras casas, la misión ya ha acabado.

Dicho aquello Kakashi se posicionó al lado de la pelimorada y ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Esta vez sí estaban solos, y no iba a permitir que ella se marchara sin más, sin dar ninguna explicación del porqué de su intolerante comportamiento.

—Espero que tengas un buen motivo para justificar lo que acabas de hacer. —Kakashi realmente estaba molesto con aquello, no lograba entender nada y por mucho que quisiera ver un atisbo de inocencia en su mirada no lo consiguió.

Anko lo observó de soslayo sin querer prestar demasiada atención a la reprimenda del Hatake. Estaba cansada de él y de su voz, no tenía ganas de escucharle.

—Responde.

—Simplemente acepté lo que ese niño me pidió.

—Naruto no iba a atacarte malintencionadamente, en cambio tú…

Era incapaz de despegar su único ojo visible de ese mapa de marcas negras que decoraban la mitad del rostro de la mujer. Cómo había podido ser capaz de invocar ese chakra maligno, de hacer aparecer la ráfaga de gotas negras provenientes del Sello Maldito, y aún peor, cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo en el campo de entrenamiento y contra un mero gennin.

—No te puedo comprender, no me cabe en la cabeza que hayas sido capaz de amenazar al chico.

—Ni me comprendes, ni me puedes comprender…—esta vez fue la pelimorada la que se atrevió a dar unos pasos hacia el peliplata, el cual le costó no echarse hacia atrás—…que quede claro que no estoy por la labor de retroceder ante lo que me ha impuesto la Godaime, me haya enviado contigo o no. Voy a matar a Orochimaru aunque me cueste la vida en ello. — chocando contra su oreja, la gélida brisa que se mezcló con el ardiente aliento de la Jonnin hizo estremecer al Ninja Copia.

—Si pretendes entrar en la Villa mejor que escondas eso. —advirtió el Hatake haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza queriendo referirse a las marcas oscuras. Empezaba a marearse por ese chakra.

—No puedo.

Anko dio media vuelta intentando camuflar la falta de aire que tenía, respirando hondo esta vez que Kakashi no la estaba viendo directamente a la cara.

Eso sí que lo supuso. Estaba seguro que muy pocas veces Anko había dejado relucir el poder que se escondía bajo ese Sello, y probablemente por la falta de su uso le dificultaba el hecho de poder esconderlo de nuevo, al fin y al cabo no era un chakra fácil de manejar.

Kakashi se quitó uno de sus guantes dejando esta vez su mano desnuda y sintiendo el frío rozar su piel.

—Permíteme.

Anko por su parte también descubrió levemente la zona bajo la ropa donde se refugiaba el Sello, sintiendo el refrescante contacto con la mano del ninja. Y entonces lentamente sintió la calma recorrerla mientras que las marcas se iban invirtiendo hasta esconderse bajo las tres aspas tatuadas en su nuca.

—No contestaste a mi pregunta, ¿vas a explicarme el por qué de esa agresividad contra Naruto? —insistió de nuevo el shinobi apartando la mano y poniéndose de nuevo su guante.

Por un momento reinó el silencio, y aquello incomodó al peliplata. Nunca se habría creído que sería tan impaciente pero aquella situación lo estaba fastidiando por dentro, y lo peor de todo era que él sabía que no debía forzar a la Mitarashi. Le incomodaba demasiado esa situación, y esperaba de corazón que ella tuviera una razón de peso para convencerle de lo que había presenciado en el campo de entrenamiento.

Las huellas empezaron a quedarse marcadas bajo la nieve a cada paso que la Mitarashi iba dando alejándose del ninja, que se mantuvo quieto. Kakashi suspiró hondo sin saber cómo lidiar con aquella situación, sin saber qué más decirle a la chica, simplemente siendo capaz de observar cómo se alejaba del lugar, adentrándose en el bosque hasta que la perdió de vista.

El hombre alzó su mirada al cielo sin comprender, inundándose de dudas y de frustración al no ser capaz de ayudar a la Mitarashi. Y entonces volvió su mirada hacia el bosque, queriendo ver la silueta de la mujer que acababa de desaparecer. No recibió respuesta.

….

Era medianoche y de cada vez más el frío se acentuaba en ella. Llevaba esperando hacía rato y él aún no había aparecido, aunque le dijera que se encontrarían allí. Rastreó con su mirada su alrededor dando un giro lento de trescientos sesenta grados, pero seguía sin aparecer.

—¡Hey!

La masculina y jovial voz que fue capaz de oír de entre los arboles desechó la idea de marcharse.

—La puntualidad no es tu mejor aliada—medio sonrió la pelimorada al ver cómo su amigo se acercaba a ella, aunque no pudo evitar recordar a cierto peliplateado en el preciso instante en el que mencionó la palabra clave, puntualidad.

—Disculpa, me enredé en un asunto—se justificó brevemente Hatori rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de inundar a la mujer en un cálido y abrumador abrazo, detalle que la pilló desprevenida. No estaba acostumbrada a saludarse así con sus compañeros masculinos.

—¡Vaya, te noto contento!

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Aquello sí que pilló por sorpresa a la pelimorada, que tragó saliva al no saber qué decirle a Hatori. Al fin y al cabo hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, y contarle todas sus experiencias de repente sería algo precipitado por su parte. Aunque no negaba que le encantaría escuchar las del que había sido su mejor amigo.

—No es nada—fingió ella restándole importancia y así queriendo evitar que se hablara de su vida.

—¡Perfecto, porque te tengo una estupenda noticia que seguro que no vas a querer rechazar!

Hatori posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la Jonnin que frunció el ceño sin entender de qué querría hablarle el hombre, que plasmó una amplia sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Anko no negaba que Hatori tuviera buen porte, de hecho apostaba lo que fuera a que las chicas le iban detrás queriendo algo con él. Anko sonrió para sus adentros al ver cuánto había crecido.

—Anko, por fin ha llegado la hora…

Tomó su rostro y apartó las hebras moradas que caían por éste pudiendo ver claramente los acaramelados orbes de la mujer, que sonrojó ligeramente ante el tacto del hombre. No pensaría que ella quisiera…

—He esperado tanto para que llegara este momento, pero por fin te he encontrado.

—¿A-ah…si? —la mujer tartamudeó ligeramente al no saber cómo actuar ante esa situación. ¡Ella no quería nada de eso ahora!

—Sí…la distancia que he recorrido ha merecido la pena, te tengo delante y no puedo esperar más. —Hatori volvió a tomarla de los hombros y mirándola fijamente se dispuso a seguir hablando. Anko estaba que no sabía dónde meterse.

—Quiero hacerte la proposición que me prometiste que cumplirías.

Aquello desconcertó a la Mitarashi, ¿proposición? ¿y que ella cumpliría? La ojicaramelo pensó por un momento que estaba en un sueño difícil de despertar, aún así se dispuso a escuchar al hombre.

—Anko…No. Capitana, me pongo de nuevo a tus órdenes para formar de nuevo el escuadrón que destruirá Konoha y se la entregará a nuestro señor, aquel que nos proveerá de la libertad que tanto ansiamos, Orochimaru.

Y entonces la poca luz que había atisbado en su alma se cernió en la más profunda oscuridad, encadenándola en el monstruo que una vez llegó a ser.


	9. Chapter 9

El jolgorio en el bar se había acabado, incluso el encargado del local se había marchado a su casa buenamente a descansar, dejándole con algo de miedo su amado bar a la mujer que en ese momento empinó de nuevo la botella de sake. El hombre que la acompañaba no dejaba de sonreír sabiendo que ella era una alcohólica empedernida que ya no tenía remedio, y eso que el título que ostentaba no era precisamente el de un gennin.

—Tsunade, mañana tal vez te arrepientas de haber bebido tanto—advirtió el Sannin a su compañera llevándose el último trago de cerveza a la boca, sintiendo como el frescor de la bebida entraba por su graganta.

—Habla el que se ha ventilado dos botellas—y siguió bebiendo y comiendo lo poco que quedaba en la mesa.

—Tsunade-sama…mejor que no beba más, que después se levanta fatal.

—Shizune márchate, tu turno ya ha terminado—Tsunade ordenó a su fiel acompañante y asistente dándole una botella de sake —guárdamela para mañana.

Shizune no cuestionó a la Godaime y obedeció. Estaba demasiado cansada como para aguantar una hora más en el bar y estaba deseando poder llegar a casa para dormir del tirón.

—No sabes lo que me está pesando ser Hokage, y lo peor de todo es que ya podría estar viviendo la vida por el mundo—se lamentó Tsunade intentando enfocar bien su borrosa mirada hacia el hombre. Aquello de beber tanto le estaba afectando.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, al fin y al cabo eres la nieta del Primer Hokage. —Jiraya se llevó a la boca un dango sintiéndose feliz de haber llegado ya a su amada Konoha.

Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio, no había ganas de abordar temas serios, solo querían disfrutar del momento siendo pocas las veces que se podían permitir descansar. Al fin y al cabo una era la Godaime y el otro era el Sannin que se encargaba de proveer información valiosa a la susodicha.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? Espero que con tantos meses fuera la información que me traes sea de interés. —Esta vez la mandataria dejó la botella en la mesa y se retrepó hacia atrás hasta apoyar su espalda en la pared de la esquina donde se encontraba la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

—Orochimaru está haciendo de las suyas.

—¡Eso no es nuevo!

—Calma Tsunade—Jiraya suspiró ante la poca paciencia de la rubia—De lo que te estoy hablando es que hay algo en la manera de actuar de Orochimaru que está cambiando. —añadió el de cabellera blanca.

—Explícate mejor, no estoy para pensar demasiado ahora…—sentía como la cabeza la daba vueltas.

—Hace un mes aproximadamente presencié cómo él y un pequeño grupo de ninjas sin banda marchaba de la guarida en la que se ve que se encontraba. —Jiraya se vio interrumpido por el carraspeo que emitió la garganta de la ojimiel—antes de que me interrumpas déjame terminar por favor.

—Adelante.

—En primer lugar y antes de que empieces a quejarte como una vieja-

—Atrévete a repetir eso y te parto el otro costillar.

Jiraya sabía que el mal humor de la mujer no había cambiado.

—Como iba diciendo…en primer lugar si hubiera sabido que la guarida de Orochimaru estaba ahí hubiera arriesgado mi pescuezo por intentar detenerlo, pero este no es el caso así que…Lo que quiero decir es que presencié cómo se marchaba con ese grupo de ninjas, por lo que me atreví unas horas más tarde a entrar en ese lugar subterráneo.

Las hazañas del Sannin siempre le habían interesado, e incluso pensaba que bajo ese hombre pervertido se encontraba un shinobi bastante bueno para recolectar información, e incluso salvar a la Villa. Tsunade aún se preguntaba por qué no había sido él el nuevo Hokage en lugar de ella.

—Después de recorrer todas las salas de la guarida, por fin llegué a la que más llamó mi atención. Y no puedes creerte qué encontré—esta vez la chispeante mirada del hombre se tornó en una tintada de seriedad, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, que se incorporó levemente aún sin estar segura de querer saber más.

—Qué fue lo que encontraste.

Jiraya sacó del interior de un bolsillo un pequeño papel y, deslizándolo por la madera de la mesa, lo dejó enfrente de la Godaime, que frunció el ceño sin estar muy segura de querer leer su contenido.

—Léelo.

Tsunade lo tomó en una de sus manos y leyó lo que había escrito: _"Esta es la dirección a la que debes dirigirte. Allí la encontrarás y le dirás lo que te transmití. "_ Los orbes de la rubia se agrandaron ligeramente al leer la dirección que había escrita en el papel sorprendiéndose y sin entender las intenciones del que un día fue su compañero de equipo. La mujer enseguida buscó una explicación en el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Esta nota no es lo más importante. Lo que encontré allí…fue algo inhumano.

—Jiraya me estás asustando…

El Sannin le explicó con todo lujo de detalles su antigua misión dejando a la Senju boquiabierta.

—Orochimaru está intentando algo muy gordo, y el hecho de que la dirección de una de tus kunoichis y la que en su día fue su pupila aparezca en ese papel…

—¿Insinúas que él quiere que vuelva a su lado?

—No lo sé Tsunade, existe también la posibilidad de que tal vez quiera acabar con ella. Tú misma me dijiste que hace unos días se le apareció en el bosque y que Anko no acabó muy bien. —Jiraya frotó sus sienes con sus dedos intentando no ponerse en lo peor.

—Pero por qué querría ahora mantener el contacto con ella, no tiene sentido después del daño que le hizo...y como ella se entere de lo que está tramando ahora… —la cabeza de la rubia daba vueltas como una noria, ya no podía pensar más.

—Debe saberlo, Tsunade. Debe saberlo todo.

—Kakashi está con ella…es decir, Anko está viviendo en casa de Kakashi.

—¡Qué me dices! ¡Serían fantásticos para inspirar mi nueva novela! —se hizo con una libreta y bolígrafo dispuesto a deleitar a sus lectores con una futura novela.

—¡Frena maldito pervertido! Yo le mandé que la vigilara, y ordené a Anko que viviera en su apartamento, así también en el caso de que el Sello se le descontrole, sabes bien que Kakashi es uno de los pocos de controlar ese tipo de kinjutsu. —Tsunade habló con seriedad, pues sabía que aquello no era para bromear.

—Has hecho bien, Kakashi es un excelente shinobi y muy responsable en su trabajo. Estoy seguro que puede encargarse de eso a la par que cuidar de su equipo de gennins. —Jiraya dio un último sorbo a su vaso.

Los dos Sannin disfrutaron del silencio que se hizo en el ambiente permitiéndoles poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Bueno borracha, ¿podrás llegar sola a la Torre? —preguntó el hombre sin tenerlo muy claro.

—No es la primera vez que lo hago—dijo con altanería la Senju poniéndose en pie, aunque el equilibrio con el que lo consiguió no era muy convincente.

Jiraya se colgó el gran rollo que solía llevar a su espalda y se ató de nuevo en su frente la banda ninja, aquella que lo identificaba como ninja de la Hoja. Aunque quiso marcharse, dio una ojeada hacia atrás observando lo difícil que le estaba resultando a la rubia dar los pasos, así que riendo para sí mismo volvió a dirigirse hacia ella.

—Creo que tendrás que invitarme a otra ronda por tener que evitar que te estampes en el suelo—sonrió el peliblanco tomando a la ojimiel de por la cintura mientras que uno de sus brazos lo pasaba por su nuca.

—Qué haces pervertido, ¿no ves que soy la Hokage? —Tsunade lo miró queriendo fulminarlo con su empedernida mirada.

—¡Una Hokage que no deja de estar borracha!—se carcajeó antes de empezar a caminar despacio hasta salir del bar en el que habían cenado y bebido a más no poder.

—Disculpa listo, esta Hokage borracha está sacando la Villa adelante—se enorgulleció Tsunade terminando con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios colorados e intentando concentrarse en no tropezar aún con la ayuda de su compañero.

Cuánta razón tenía y Jiraya lo sabía. Sabía que no se había equivocado en recomendar a Tsunade Senju para ser la Quinta Hokage, para ser la persona responsable de su amada Villa y defenderla hasta la muerte, al fin y al cabo por sus venas recorría la sangre del Primero.

….

Otra pesadilla lo despertó. Aquello era horroroso y desearía no tener ninguna más en lo que le quedaba de vida, pero Kakashi era conocedor de que eso era prácticamente imposible. Sus demonios más internos y personales lo perseguían y perseguirían siempre.

Lo último que recordaba el peliplata era que al parecer se había quedado dormido en el sofá esperando a que su inquilina llegara a su apartamento, y en ese preciso instante tenía dos opciones en mente. O ya había llegado y estaba en su habitación, o aún no había asomado por casa.

Se levantó y recolocó su máscara en su rostro, y cuando llegó a estar enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio de la pelimorada tocó con sus nudillos a la espera de que le abriera, o al menos de que le dijera algo.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que el peliplata recibió, así que sin importarle poco lo que pudiera ocurrirle abrió la puerta sin pensarlo. Nada. Y entonces fue cuando la incertidumbre lo asoló haciendo que las ganas de saber dónde se habría metido la Jonnin aparecieran.

….

La noche era tan oscura como lo estaba su alma, y lo peor era que todo era por su culpa. Su debilidad la había consumido y no sabía cómo encontrar la luz del largo túnel, incluso ni si merecía la pena luchar por vivir. La gélida brisa calaba profunda en su cuerpo a cada paso que daba, pero no quería volver a Konoha.

El bosque parecía interminable, pero por fin su mirada perdida topó con un pequeño claro en el que ella se paró para poder aspirar fuerte y hondo el aire que congelaba su nariz. La chaqueta que llevaba le sabía a poco y por primera vez en muchos años sintió mucho frío.

La Mitarashi alzó su cabeza lentamente y su apenada mirada se clavó directamente en el firmamento forrado de estrellas a pesar de la baja temperatura que reinaba en el ambiente. No podía olvidar la proposición que le tendió la persona que ella creía que era su amigo, pero por mucho que pensara en ello no era capaz de aceptar.

Se odiaba a sí misma por no recordar nada de lo que Hatori le transmitió, pues Orochimaru se encargó personalmente de borrar de su memoria casi todos los detalles de su infancia. Se odiaba plenamente por no tener la suficiente valentía de enfrentarlo y quedar a su merced, infundiéndole miedo y provocando que sus fantasmas más profundos la dominaran.

Clavó sus rodillas en la nieve y esta vez su mirada cayó de pleno sobre el blanco suelo. Sintió el nudo en su garganta a pesar de que quiso gritar, sintió cómo el sollozo provocó que el cristal de sus acaramelados ojos se empañara hasta que sin darse cuenta las lágrimas fueron cayendo por su helado rostro. Se abrazó a sí misma y volvió a tener el horroroso miedo del que tanto había ansiado escapar.

No podía ser que ella hubiera jurado destrozar la Villa, aquel lugar donde ella había crecido tanto como persona y como kunoichi. Era imposible que una vez prometiera dirigir un gran escuadrón de asesinos junto con Orochimaru para acabar con la vida del Hokage. Se sintió sucia por el asunto en el que se comprometió cuando aún era una niña y con el que ahora estaba luchando cada día para poder evitar junto con sus compañeros Jonnin.

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho sintiendo el frío y la culpa sobre todo su cuerpo, ella no deseaba ningún mal para la Villa ni para la Hokage. No era una traidora como muchas veces la habían acusado y no podía aceptar tal aberración, ni por la Villa ni por su honor y dignidad como ninja.

Anko anheló que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla aunque desafortunadamente era la pura y dura realidad, aquella que había hecho ella y ahora no sabía cómo enmendar ese desastre. No sabía cómo decírselo a la Hokage o si ni tenía que decirlo y actuar ella por su cuenta intentando evitar el ataque, aunque sabía que terminaría muerta si se retractaba a la petición que le hizo Hatori.

Estaba perdida y la esperanza que tenía era prácticamente nula. Estaba sola y siempre lo había estado, pero eso era demasiado como para poder cargarlo todo a solas sobre su espalda, aquella que ya había estado sufriendo por toda la carga que había estado llevando casi toda su vida.

Deseó morir en ese momento, deseó no seguir viviendo y dejar de existir. No se lo merecía, y por eso ella debía pagar por sus pecados. Visualizó bajo su chaqueta la brillantez de la hoja del kunai que estaba encerrado en su puño. Pensó que era tan difícil clavarlo en ella y a la vez era tan fácil hacerlo en otra persona, pero no iba a acobardarse más. Era el momento.

El calor que de repente sintió en su cuerpo la tranquilizó, pero el dolor físico que supuestamente tendría que estar sintiendo no llegaba.

—No es una noche en la que debas estar sola y menos en este lugar pasando frío.

Su cálida prenda cubrió sus hombros y su espalda, y entonces entendió que el calor que sintió no era ni más ni menos que el que provenía del verdoso chaleco de la persona que enseguida tomó la mano con la que había estado sosteniendo el kunai.

—Kakashi…

Ignoró el porqué pero le dolió ver esa mirada impregnada de tristeza y desesperación, cómo sus lágrimas decoraban su hermoso rostro y lo débil que se veía, cuando era ella la que transmitía una fortaleza inquebrantable a los demás.

El peliplata dejó su chaleco sobre la Mitarashi, que no lo rechazó como él creyó que haría. Dejó caer el kunai en el suelo clavándose en la nieve y no pudo dejar de observar con preocupación a la mujer, que evitó ahora sí el contacto visual con el hombre. El Hatake sabía que se sentía incómoda por haber sido descubierta, pero él no podía dejar que se sintiera de ese modo. Ahora sí quería ayudarla.

—Si piensas que voy a preguntarte qué te pasa…creo que no tengo ese derecho, aun así me gustaría que supieras que, sea lo que sea que esté atormentándote, no estás sola Anko.

—Yo…

Se rindió. No quería estar sola frente a su miedo, necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a soportar la carga y desconociendo el motivo sintió que el hombre que tenía enfrente era la persona perfecta para hacerlo.

—Gracias.

Era verdad que Kakashi le caía mal, pero él la estaba ayudando y había prometido ante la Godaime protegerla cuando perfectamente podría haberse negado. En el fondo era un hombre de palabra y ella se sentía segura cuando sentía su presencia, de hecho le recordaba a la gran convicción y entereza que tuvo en su día el Tercer Hokage.

El ninja la ayudó a ponerse en pie y ambos se miraron, hasta que él le sonrió amablemente remarcando sus labios bajo su máscara y ella decidió secarse las lágrimas.

—Creo que me he metido en un problema…muy gordo.

—¿En uno más gordo que cuando le escondiste el pañuelo a Ibiki? —bromeó el peliplata, a lo que la ojicaramelo medio sonrió. Kakashi se sintió mejor al ver hacer a Anko el amago de querer sonreír.

—Creo que es un poco más gordo. —dijo la mujer mordiéndose el labio.

—Anko, sólo dímelo si sientes que debe ser así—Kakashi dejó claro que no quería obligarla a contarle nada en contra de su voluntad.

—Por raro que parezca…me da la sensación de que necesito hablar—se confesó la Mitarashi aún sabiendo que Kakashi no era precisamente su amigo de confianza.

Empezaron a caminar relajados con rumbo a la Villa.

—El hombre que viste en tu apartamento se llama Hatori, y él fue un amigo en el periodo de mi infancia con Orochimaru. —Kakashi la escuchó atentamente mientras ella observaba al frente.

—¿Y por qué ha aparecido ahora? —no quería que la conversación fuera algún tipo de interrogatorio pero de verdad que le inquietaba saberlo.

—Yo pensaba que él también habría logrado escapar de las garras del bastardo de esa Serpiente, pero quedé desencantada cuando me dijo que Orochimaru era la razón de su existencia. —le costó decir aquello, pero no podía evadir a la realidad.

Kakashi era conocedor del duro pasado de la Mitarashi y sabía que no había sido fácil volver a reincorporarse como ninja después del maltrato que había recibido de niña por parte del Sannin.

—Sabes…Orochimaru borró parte de mis recuerdos y por mucho que quiera no logro acordarme de todo, aunque algunos piensen que estoy fingiendo y sea solo para encubrirlo.

—No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso.

—¿Cómo? —esta vez no entendió las palabras del hombre, al que no pudo evitar mirar con algo de confusión.

—No me siento orgulloso de pertenecer a un grupo de Jonnins que dudan de sus camaradas.

Anko suspiró y finalmente le sonrió. Aquella charla estaba siendo menos tensa de lo que imaginaba.

—Entonces Hatori está del lado de Orochimaru, y eso me apena profundamente. —la ojicaramelo sintió lástima por su compañero.

—¿Pero por qué no te hizo nada cuando te vio? —él no solía ser muy entrometido en la vida de los demás, pero aquello estaba despertando gran interés sobre todo tratándose de algo relacionado con el delincuente de grado S.

—Vino a buscarme para recordarme la supuesta promesa que yo hice antes de dejar a Orochimaru.

Kakashi la observó queriendo que le explicara más porque todo aquello lo estaba descolocando.

—Hoy Hatori me citó en este bosque y me explicó que yo había prometido que mi infiltraría en la Villa, y cuando fuera el momento yo volvería al lado de Orochimaru para poder unirme de nuevo a su escuadrón de asesinos y liderar un grupo para poder destruir la Villa mientras él mismo se encargaría de matar al Hokage.

El Hatake paró en seco antes de que la mujer terminara de hablar intentando procesar toda la información que le estaba revelando. Aquello podía ser muy peligroso para Konoha y podría traer grandes desastres para la Nación si llegaba a ocurrir.

—¿Y tú qué has decidido…?

—Nunca jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer eso. No sé qué prometí en el pasado, pero lo que tengo claro es que no traicionaría a mi Villa por nada.

La serenidad y la entereza con la que Anko dijo aquello tranquilizaron al ninja, y se flageló internamente por dudar de ella durante ese momento. Kakashi sabía de sobra la fuerza que tenía esa mujer, pero valoraba aún más era la valentía que estaba teniendo para hablar de su pasado. En parte la envidiaba, él no había sido capaz de hacerlo y sus fantasmas más internos lo atormentaban aun habiendo pasado unos cuantos años desde la desgracia con su equipo.

—No sé cómo abordar esto…—musitó la pelimorada parando el paso y cogiendo aire de una bocanada. Se sentía agobiada y ansiosa.

La manó que sintió sobre su hombro la hizo voltear encontrándose de frente con el shinobi.

—Creo que deberías decírselo a Tsunade-sama, ella sabrá qué hacer.

—Pero Kakashi, esto es demasiado y estamos todos en peligro.

—Precisamente por eso debemos permanecer todos unidos, y a la Villa protegida. Anko, no podemos permitir que nada le pase a nadie de Konoha, pero para eso la Hokage debe saber todos los detalles. —Kakashi habló con su usual tono de voz y siguió con sus manos enfundadas en sus bolsillos.

Una vez que llegaron al apartamento ambos entraron y nada más pasar el umbral de la puerta de la entrada, la Mitarashi se quitó la prenda que le había dejado el hombre y buenamente se la devolvió.

—Esto es tuyo, gracias. —Anko le tendió el chaleco al peliplata, que lo tomó y lo colgó en la percha que había colgada en la pared.

—Anko—el ninja la llamó haciendo que volteara antes de dejarla entrar a su habitación. Él se acercó hasta estar enfrente de ella y entonces le ofreció algo. —Esto es tuyo.

La pelimorada se sorprendió ligeramente antes de agachar ligeramente la cabeza avergonzada. No sabía qué decir.

—Me gustaría que me confirmaras si puedo estar seguro de que no volverás a intentarlo.

La Mitarashi estaba arrepentida de haber intentado suicidarse en el bosque. Esa no era la mejor manera de luchar, además de que si hacía eso demostraba que estaba siendo una cobarde evadiendo el hándicap que se le estaba echando encima.

—Descuida.

Volvió su mirada hacia el hombre al que le agradecía que la hubiera detenido justo a tiempo. Ya eran unas cuantas veces las que la había salvado en muy poco tiempo y la Tokubetsu Jonnin aún no se lo había agradecido.

—Buenas noches, descansa e intenta no pensar en lo de hoy. Mañana iremos a hablar con Tsunade y seguro que pensaremos en una solución. —se despidió el peliplateado yéndose hacia su habitación dejando a la Mitarashi en el pasillo.

La kunoichi se quedó ahí quieta apoyando su espalda en la puerta de su cuarto. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes queriendo procesar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche con Hatori, queriendo saber por qué se fue dando por supuesto que ella aceptaría su propuesta. Anko sabía de sobra que por su parte no quería cooperar, de hecho ni lo dudaba pero él se fue sin ni tan siquiera escucharla y pidiéndole que lo pensara bien, que dentro de unos días volvería a por ella.

Y Kakashi había sido tan profesional que fue capaz de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta, justo cuando ella ya se había visto tan perdida y sin saber qué hacer con su vida. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que todo sería más fácil si ella moría, aunque tenía mucho miedo por la incertidumbre que todo aquello le causaba.

Suspiró profundamente, abrió sus ojos y de soslayo lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el shinobi con el que compartía piso, y entonces no pudo evitar susurrar al aire un "Gracias". Sonrió. Al fin y al cabo se lo debía.


	10. Chapter 10

El día no amaneció demasiado diferente que el del día anterior, y tampoco había demasiadas ganas de trabajar. Tampoco quedaba tanto para que llegara Navidad y los pensamientos de todos estaban más en las vacaciones que en el trabajo. Los shinobis y las kunoichis trabajaban desganados y las caras de sueño les llegaban a los pies.

—¡A trabajar todo el mundo! ¡No quiero ver a nadie parado, esto no es el colegio! — la voz de hombre encargado de dirigir a los Jonnins del Departamento de Tortura e Inteligencia salió de su despacho recriminando a todos los presentes lo que eran: unos vagos.

Ibiki entro de nuevo a su sala de trabajo intentando apurar lo máximo que podía para poder terminar el trabajo de administración que le competía antes de marcharse a la Torre ANBU. Se frotó las sienes e intentó no demorarse más con las columnas de documentos que se amontonaban en su mesa.

El sonido del repiqueteo de la puerta lo sacó de nuevo de su concentración y maldijo al desgraciado que se estaba atreviendo a molestarle, pero aún así le permitió el paso, y entonces dio gracias a Kami por no haber despotricado su ira en ni más ni menos que la figura que había hecho aparición por la puerta.

—Ibiki, necesito hablar contigo un segundo. —la mujer se adentró más en el despacho tomando asiento en uno de los sofás que había. —nunca he entendido porque tú tienes un sofá y yo una mísera silla de ruedas, que apenas se mueve—se lamentó la mandataria acariciando suavemente con su mano uno de los reposabrazos del asiento.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —Ibiki simplemente se limitó a interesarse por la visita de la Quinta, que le pidió solamente con una mirada a su ayudante que le alcanzara la carpeta que llevaba bajo su brazo. Shizune se la entregó.

—Verás…estoy preocupada por Anko.

—¿En qué lío se ha metido esta vez esa loca? —el hombre rogó que sus pensamientos fueran erróneos y la pelimorada se estuviera portando bien. Aquello de que ya no estuviera ayudándole con el papeleo mientras discutían se le hacía raro.

—Como bien sabrás Orochimaru hace unos días se le apareció en el bosque y no fue muy bien la cosa. Tuve que tomar medidas por desobedecerme, pero me gustaría saber si antes de que esto ocurriera tú notaste algo extraño en su comportamiento. —Tsunade estaba hablando en serio e Ibiki notaba cierta preocupación en la voz de la mujer.

—Verá…se podría decir que Anko es demasiado independiente y reservada para contar sus problemas, aquí sólo viene a trabajar.

—Pero ambos sabemos que ella no es una kunoichi de nivel raso.

—Como bien dice usted, ella no es como los demás que están trabajando aquí. Si le soy sincero me sorprende que Anko no esté en otro puesto, me sorprende bastante que el Tercero no la situara en otra posición. Creo que…—Ibiki hizo una breve pausa para intentar buscar las palabras adecuadas a su discurso, al que Tsunade estaba escuchando atentamente—creo que Anko debería haber estado en ANBU.

—¿ANBU? Qué quieres decir con esto—la ojimiel frunció el ceño preguntándose el por qué de las palabras del hombre, que entrelazó sus dedos mientras miraba fijamente a la Hokage.

—Siento que Anko no es una kunoichi que deba estar detrás de un escritorio arreglando papeleo, y no quiero decir que sólo haga eso, usted bien sabe que también realiza misiones y se ha hecho cargo junto conmigo de los Examenes chunnin, pero hay algo en ella que la hace más útil cuando se trata de ir en busca de gente peligrosa.

Shizune observó por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de desconcierto de la Godaime, que no movió ni un músculo estando así a la espera de que el hombre continuara hablando.

—Con esto intento responder a su pregunta de si Anko está distinta. Esa mujer cuando es necesario esconde tras su mirada las ganas de querer matar la cual iría perfecta para estar en algún escuadrón ANBU. Aún así esa mirada que tiene cuando se trata de realizar ese tipo de trabajos no podemos negar que le viene de su convivencia con Orochimaru. Aunque ella se resista a hablar del tema creo que debe aceptar de quien fue alumna y qué le enseñó su sensei.

—Me estás diciendo que Anko…

—No sé si Anko se lo habrá planteado alguna vez, pero si decide hablar del tema y darse por fin cuenta de que ella sólo está en Konoha por piedad del Tercer Hokage, tal vez algún día pueda cambiar de parecer y marcharse.

—Precisamente el Tercer Hokage no la puso en ANBU para intentar sosegar sus ganas de venganza.

—Exacto, pero eso no quita que sirva para ello, que sea una máquina de matar si se le ordena.

—¡Anko no es ninguna asesina!—esta vez fue Shizune quien intervino en la conversación. Incluso Tsunade se sorprendió levemente por la intervención tan repentina que había tenido su ayudante de confianza. —No sé qué estás insinuando Ibiki, pero ella no es como tú crees.

—Shizune, he estado trabajando con Anko durante años y la aprecio como si fuera mi hermana, pero no puedo obviar ese sentimiento de venganza que ella tiene por su exsensei.

—Anko no…yo sé que no haría daño a nadie que no quisiera el mal para ella—Shizune cabizbaja habló intentando defender a su amiga. Tsunade la observó de soslayo preocupándose por la otra mujer, que se mantuvo de pie en la sala.

—Ibiki, ¿crees que tendría que dudar de Anko? —Tsunade se aferró a la opinión del hombre que había estado más con la Mitarashi intentando despejar las dudas que la invadían.

El ninja sonrió levemente al acordarse de su compañera de trabajo.

—Tsunade-sama…que yo haya dicho que Anko podría cambiar de opinión no significa que lo piense.

Tsunade esa vez también sonriendo entendiendo las palabras del shinobi.

—Si me pide mi opinión…como profesional le diría que se cuestionara a la Mitarashi, pero como amigo le digo que esta tía es una de las personas con más cojones que he conocido y no dudaría un segundo en poner mi vida en sus manos.

La conversación se interrumpió por la alterada voz de otra persona.

—¡Ibiki-sama! ¡Hay problemas afuera!

—¿Qué demonios dices? Explícate.

Pero antes de que el shinobi que había abierto la puerta del despacho hablara, el ruido del choque de metal se escuchó y enseguida tanto Ibiki como Tsunade y Shizune se asomaron por la ventana de la sala.

—¡Eres una maldita traidora!

Los kunais volaron intentando alcanzarla pero logró esquivarlos con facilidad. Maldijo al idiota que hizo aquello, pero no podía hacer nada para atacarle, sólo se podía permitir defenderse.

—¡Desgraciada! Lo único que mereces es volver de donde nunca te tendrían que haber sacado, ¡en la cárcel es donde deberías estar ahora pudriéndote!

De nuevo la atacó y por mucho que ella lo deseara no se enzarzó en aquella pelea. Aunque lo que no se esperaba era que dos ninjas más se le unieran al tercero.

—Compañero, no estás solo. Todos queremos que esta miserable se marche de Konoha y deje de causar miedo en los ciudadanos ¡Escoria!

Un shuriken voló a gran velocidad en dirección a los ninjas, que lo esquivaron de un espadazo desenvainando de ese modo las katanas. Aunque la evasión sirvió de poco, pues cuando menos se lo esperaron sintieron la intimidante presencia de la persona a la que habían estado increpando.

—¡Joder! —fue lo único que dijo uno de los ninjas encontrándose de frente con la kunoichi, que apuntó con el kunai casi en su frente.

Antes de que pudiera atacar, Anko sintió cómo una fuerza descomunal envolvió su muñeca haciendo que inmediatamente su cuerpo volara por los aires, aunque fue sencillo aterrizar de pie. La Mitarashi levanto su mirada y entonces entendió de dónde había procedido tal poder.

—Detente.

Allí se encontraba una mujer imponente, llena de fuerza y cuya figura no pasaba desapercibida por nadie. La Godaime se mantuvo de pie al lado de los dos ninjas que supuestamente iban a ser atacados por la kunoichi, aunque la mirada que recibieron por parte de la rubia lo dijo todo. Ambos se retiraron agarrados fuertemente del brazo por Ibiki, que también hizo presencia en la escena.

—Podéis prepararos. Se os va a caer el pelo—el tono de voz amenazante del hombre hizo que los otros dos se estremecieran.

La pelimorada suspiró fastidiada y escondió el kunai. Ella solo había ido a visitar a su compañero, el líder de los Tokubetsu Jonnin, y al final siempre resultaba ser todo un desastre.

Durante unos instantes reinó el silencio y a pesar de la distancia que separaba a las dos kunoichis ambas podían observarse atentamente pero sería inútil intentar excusarse pues ella sabía que, cualquiera que hubiera empezado la disputa, la reprimenda se la llevaría ella. Así que dio media vuelta y sin querer saber si la Hokage tenía la intención de decirle algo empezó a caminar alejándose del edificio.

—¡Anko! — la rubia de ojos color miel la llamó fuerte obligando a la chica a parar sus pasos.

—Puede ahorrarse la riña, si va a tomar medidas por lo que acaba de ver simplemente hágalo. —Anko medio volteó encarando a la mujer, que fue acercándosele hasta poder estar enfrente de ella.

Tsunade ya se había decidido a hacerlo pero al ver, por mucho que la joven lo camuflara, la decepción y desesperanza que reflejaban sus orbes fue cuando se reafirmó en su decisión.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hablar de qué si se puede saber? Porque me parece a mí que no hay nada que hablar después de las medidas que tomó por lo que pasó hace unos días. —Anko le recriminó a la ojimiel sus actos y la susodicha pudo entender la frustración que la kunoichi sentía, aunque Anko comprendía que ya que estaba en ese despacho debía hablar sobre el tema de Hatori.

Tsunade entendía que no estaría siendo nada fácil para la Mitarashi haber sido destituida de sus obligaciones como kunochi.

—Vamos a hablar sobre lo que hace tiempo tendríamos que haber hablado, Anko. Dentro de diez minutos te quiero en mi despacho.

Lo pudo decir más alto pero no más claro, y por mucho que a Anko le fastidiara que aquella mujer le hubiera quitado el papel con el que se sentía realizada no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le dijo, por lo que en el tiempo estimado ya se encontraba en el despacho de la Godaime.

Aunque esta vez Tsunade no estaba sentada en su silla como solía estar sino que se la encontró con su cuerpo apoyado en el filo del escritorio situada justo enfrente de ella, observándola atentamente.

—Creo que una ciudadana de a pie tiene poco que contar a la Hokage—ironizó la Tokubetsu Jonnin cruzándose de brazos y dejando su peso caer sobre una cadera.

La ojimiel sonrió internamente al ver la superioridad con la que hablaba la pelimorada. Tenía carácter y ella lo sabía.

—Tú sabes bien que no eres una ciudadana normal y corriente, eres una kunoichi de la Hoja.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Creo que no he oído bien… ¿kunoichi de la Hoja? Creo, Hokage-sama, que si fuera una kunoichi debería llevar una bandana ninja y yo, si no me equivoco, creo que no llevo ninguna encima.

—Deja de vacilarme jovencita.

—Deje usted de hacerme perder los nervios.

—Aún sigo siendo tu Hokage, así que muéstrame más respeto. —la rubia estaba seria y sabía de sobra que conversar con la muchacha no sería tarea fácil.

—Muéstreme a mí algo que me haga creer que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre Orochimaru.

—Y ya estamos otra vez con el temita, aunque ya que lo menciona…—la Mitarashi se llevó una mano a la frente apartando algunos mechones morados que caían por su frente.

Fue un suspiro pesado y cargado del sentimiento que le causaba hablar de ello. No era agradable conversar sobre esa sanguijuela.

—Tengo que contarle algo. —esta vez se sosegó más, y es que ella tampoco podía olvidar la conversación que había mantenido con Kakashi la noche anterior y el hecho de transmitirle los acontecimientos pasados a la Godaime. —Pero antes dígame usted de qué quiere hablar conmigo.

Tsunade la observó primero y después dirigió su perdida mirada al techo intentando averiguar cómo le diría aquello a la Mitarashi, que se puso en alerta tragando saliva y descruzando sus brazos sabiendo que algo serio se le venía encima.

—Anko, me gustaría en primer lugar decirte que-

—No se ande con rodeos, Hokage-sama.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Anko, me gustaría decirte algo que creo que debería haberte dicho en el preciso momento en el que me asignaron mi puesto como Hokage de Konoha, y no lo hice por tener que priorizar otras obligaciones.

Anko frunció el ceño sin entender.

—En primer lugar me gustaría que supieras que confío al cien por cien en tu lealtad como kunoichi de Konoha y que cuando sientas que quieres hablar de Orochimaru lo hagas. No es una obligación, pero creo que llevas demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo y eso está repercutiendo en ti. —La ojimiel clavó su mirada en la chica analizando cualquier detalle en el comportamiento de la kunoichi, el cual fue más que evidente teniendo en cuenta que hablar sobre aquello le hacía daño.

Tsunade sabía que la Dama de las Serpientes tenía las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarse sola a quien fuera, y la admiraba por aquello pero la rubia también sentía que debía preocuparse por sus ninjas. Además, no permitiría nunca que nada malo les pasara a sus kunoichis, aquellas que habían pasado a ser un icono para la mujer por su fortaleza e independencia. En sus tiempos aún se cuestionaba cuando una mujer tenía que liderar un escuadrón, pensó.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, y no estoy hablando de hace unos meses, sino de cuando tenías solo diez años.

Esa vez la pelimorada no se imaginó que saliera la conversación por ahí.

—El Tercer Hokage estaba orgulloso de ti. Tú fuiste la única que sobrevivió a la masacre que hizo Orochimaru con el Sello Maldito a los demás niños, pero tú lo lograste. Pero ese detalle no es el que más me sorprende, sino el hecho de que tuviste la valentía de abandonar a Orochimaru.

La Mitarashi se mantuvo callada, sólo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la Godaime, que aún se encontraba en el filo de la mesa con sus manos apoyadas también en la madera.

—Tú crees que fue él quien te abandonó, pero te equivocas, Anko. Pienso que eres la persona con la que Orochimaru más desea que vuelva a su lado. Él se atrevió a entrar en los alrededores de Konoha, aunque el motivo lo desconozco y creo que es algo que tú sí sabes, ¿me equivoco? —esta vez la ojimiel le permitió que la mujer que tenía enfrente tomara el turno de palabra.

—É-él…—por mucho que le hubiera gustado que su voz no hubiera sonado de esa manera, la kunoichi titubeó. No era de su agrado hablar sobre ese ámbito de su vida personal y aquello le causaba inseguridad, aunque se rindió en seguir resistiéndose a confesar y a sacar afuera todo lo que opinaba y pensaba. Quería hacerlo…deseaba hacerlo.

Tsunade esperó sin querer forzar a la mujer a hablar, pero quería ayudarla y para ello necesitaba saberlo todo acerca de Orochimaru.

—Él me pidió que volviera a su lado, quería que juntos destruyéramos Konoha…me dijo…—de nuevo se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando sujetarla y que el mal rato no hiciera que ella se mareara. —Orochimaru dijo que yo estaba en Konoha por pena, y que de no ser por el Tercer Hokage yo estaría en la cárcel por haber colaborado con él. —aquello estaba haciendo que la herida de su corazón empezara a abrirse y a sentirse de nuevo débil ante el mundo.

—¿Cómo está tu sello?

Otra pregunta que la incomodó, y es que sólo con acordarse de las pesadillas que la torturaban casi cada noche hizo que un estremecimiento la recorriera. Tenía la piel de gallina pero el sudor frío que empezó a brotar la alarmó aún más, ¿justamente en ese momento aquella marca tenía que despertar?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía a su lado a la otra mujer, que sin necesitar permiso colocó su mano cargada de chakra curativo sobre el Sello Maldito. Anko se sorprendió de lo buen intencionada que actuó Tsunade con ella y agradeció enormemente que paliara su dolor tan rápidamente.

—No vamos a dejar que se entrometa ahora, ¿no? —la sonrisa que le dedicó la mandataria tranquilizó a la pelimorada, que también medio sonrió.

—Ahora ya no se mantiene sólo doliéndome…hay veces que no soy capaz de tenerlo bajo control y esas extrañas marcas van por mi piel.

—¿A qué crees que se debe ese cambio? —se interesó la ojimiel volviendo al filo de la mesa.

—Empezó cuando me enfrente contra Orochimaru. Era tal mi furia que fui incapaz de contenerme a la vez que exteriorizar mi chakra…así que tal vez el origen de esta alteración pueda ser el hecho de que expulso todo el sentimiento que siento por ese asesino. —Anko reconoció que se sentía mejor cuando ya no podía controlarse, pues ya no era necesario luchar por contenerse sino en luchar con toda su energía sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo y aceptas que deberás volver a entrenar eso? —propuso la Hokage.

—No sé hacerlo…ahora me resulta casi imposible aguantar la concentración de chakra cuando se trata de pelear, y si lo intento el Sello se descontrola.

—Tranquila, buscaré una solución para esto. Bien, creo que es todo lo que debía decirte por mi parte. No dudes nunca en hablar si lo necesitas, Anko.

La pelimorada asintió levemente ante las palabras de la Hokage. Se sentía como un punto entre miles de letras de enciclopedia, tan insignificante cuando se trataba de Orochimaru y su infancia…pero aquel era su pasado y su realidad, y por mucho que quisiera no podía dar marcha atrás.

No sabía cómo empezar, si por el principio, por el final, por lo más interesante o si directamente no empezar lo que le iba a decir. Sabía de antemano que se había metido en un lío demasiado gordo, y lo peor de todo era que ella no quería tener nada que ver con el tema. Y a pesar de todo tenía la obligación de contárselo a la mandataria como kunoichi que era, al fin y al cabo la Villa corría grave peligro si no se lo transmitía, por lo que Anko decidió coger el toro por los cuernos y hablar.

—Konoha está en peligro, y es por mi culpa—se atrevió a pronunciar después de haber meditado dichas palabras sintiendo todo el peso del delito sobre su ser.

—¿Cómo dices? —la Senju no entendió y se irguió ligeramente esta vez separando su cuerpo del filo de la mesa.

—Y-yo…Orochimaru planea atacar la Villa, y es por mi culpa.

Tsunade no podía creer lo que aquella chica le estaba diciendo, aunque aún no lograba encajar las piezas, por lo que empezó a caminar hacía la Mitarashi. Ésta cerró sus ojos automáticamente cuando sintió la presencia de la ojimiel enfrente de ella y presintiendo que la furia de la mujer se iba a cernir sobre su persona, pero se equivocó.

—Te he dicho que confío en ti—musitó por lo bajo la Godaime dando unos golpecitos en el hombro de la kunoichi, que abrió sus sorprendidos ojos. En verdad le agradecía esas palabras, hecho que le dio coraje para seguir. —Ahora explícate.

—Cuando me enfrenté a Orochimaru en el bosque me dijo que quería que yo volviera a su bando, que me fuera de Konoha.

—Bastardo cabrón.

—Sí, pero hace unos días…uno de sus secuaces se presentó en casa de Kakashi conmigo dentro.

—¿¡Cómo!? Qué te dijo.

—Él fue mi mejor amigo cuando pasé mi etapa con Orochimaru.

Tsunade quedó boquiabierta, y no era para menos. Intentó ponerse en el lugar de la joven y en verdad no debería estar resultándole nada fácil estar contando aquello.

—Ese hombre, Hatori…volvimos a vernos ayer en el bosque porque quería decirme algo. No pudo hacerlo en casa de Kakashi porque imagino que quería hablar conmigo a solas, y en ese momento Kakashi apareció.

"Y el tonto de Kakashi no me dijo nada" Se dijo mentalmente la ojimiel, que maldijo para sus adentros al Ninja Copia.

—Hatori me dijo ayer que la razón por la cual yo estaba en Konoha era para traicionaros y cuando tuvierais la guardia baja yo debería liderar un gran escuadrón para destruir la Villa y así Orochimaru poder asesinar al Hokage.

El asombro de la Godaime no podía ir a más.

—Me dijo que Orochimaru era la razón de vivir de todos los que le seguían, que él les daría la libertad absoluta…yo pensé que Hatori también había renegado de Orochimaru, pero me equivoqué.

—¿Me estás diciendo…que ese retrasado mental quiere destruir la Villa?...No sé por qué no me sorprende —la ojimiel cerró bien fuerte sus puños intentando contener su ira hacia ese hombre.

—Voy a decirle la verdad Hokage-sama, Hatori me dijo que yo prometí liderar ese escuadrón antes de que me marché de las garras de Orochimaru, pero de eso hace trece años y yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada porque mi sensei me borró los recuerdos.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Pero de lo que estoy completamente segura es de una cosa…nunca jamás traicionaría Konoha. Prometí proteger la Villa con mi vida y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

La convicción con la que habló Anko hizo que se erizara durante unos segundos la piel de la rubia, que sonrió orgullosa de la kunoichi.

—¿Alguien más sabe esto? —se interesó la mujer.

—Ayer se lo conté todo a Kakashi.

El simple hecho de acordarse del ninja y de la escena de ayer noche con el kunai hizo que se sintiera la mujer más cobarde y una kunoichi que no se merecía serlo.

—Bien. Necesito procesar todo lo que me has contado, pero por el momento puedes marcharte. —Tsunade volvió a su escritorio y contempló el paisaje por el gran ventanal que iluminaba la sala, intentando que el dolor de cabeza que en ese momento le estaba empezando no la debilitara. Aún quedaba demasiado día y demasiadas cosas por hacer.

—Gracias por recibirme, Hokage-sama.

La Mitarashi hizo una leve reverencia mostrando su respeto por la líder de la Villa y dando media vuelta, se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

—¡Anko! —la característica voz de la mujer hizo que la nombrada volteara de nuevo a verla —No te alejes de la Villa demasiado, y ten mucho cuidado. —añadió esbozando media sonrisa, a lo que la otra le devolvió asintiendo ligeramente con su cabeza.

Lidiar con aquel asunto iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía, de hecho era la primera gran tarea que se le presentaba como Godaime. Tsunade maldijo entre dientes el preciso instante en el que aceptó el título de mandataría de manos de Jiraya.

…

Cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí, y cogió aire hondo. La pelimorada no sabía si las palabras de la Hokage la habían reconfortado y por ende le había transmitido la confianza para sincerarse o simplemente se había decidido a contarle sus pesadillas más profundas por la necesidad de sacarse ese peso de encima. Aún así agradeció las buenas intenciones de la Senju por querer ayudarla, y en ese entonces notó que su cuerpo iba más ligero, libre de toda la carga emocional que se había estado reservando para solamente ella.

Cuando Anko le transmitió todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, Tsunade optó por recomendarle que siguiera haciendo vida normal. Al fin y al cabo si algo le ocurría Kakashi no se despegaría de ella. Ese factor fastidió por una parte a la Tokubetsu Jonnin, y es que no quería tenerlo tanto tiempo tan pegado a ella además de que la hacía sentir dependiente de él, pero por otro lado se sentía más segura si el Ninja Copia merodeaba cerca suya. Al fin y al cabo ella era uno de los blancos de Orochimaru.

A pesar de que Tsunade aún no le había entregado su banda ninja, le había transmitido la absoluta confianza que depositaba en ella como kunoichi, hecho que apaciguó un poco a la ojicaramelo en un aspecto crucial para volver a tener en su posesión su adorada banda. Anko sabía que debía calmar su fuero interno cada vez que la palaba Orochimaru entraba por sus orejas y no debía dejarse llevar por los nervios y el miedo que la atormentaban. Su cuerpo también se lo agradecería al no tener activo el Sello.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una conocida voz la despistó.

—¡Anko-sensei!

La aludida volteó y se topó con la panda que conformaba el Equipo 7 y, como era obvio, el grupo iba seguido de su mentor, Kakashi Hatake.

—Buenos días Anko-sensei, ¿qué hace por aquí?

—Hola gusanos, hace un día espléndido así que me he dicho "¿por qué no un paseo?" —la ojicaramelo contestó a la sonriente pelirosa, aunque no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al mayor de los shinobis, que como de costumbre no despegaba su vista del libro.

—Anko-sensei, ¿por qué no viene con nosotros a entregar un paquete? —inquirió la niña con su brillante mirada jade.

—¿Yo entregar un paquete? ¿Con vosotros? Creo que prefier-

—Es una muy buena idea, Sakura. Si lo hacéis bien después iremos de picnic para celebrar que hoy es viernes.

Anko se quedó con cara de no entender las intenciones del peliplata, pero a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke les llegaba la boca al suelo de la inesperada sorpresa ¿su sensei planeando algo todos juntos?

—Demasiado Icha Icha has leído tú... —dijo por lo bajo la Jonnin, aunque sonrió ante la expresión de los otros tres Gennin.

—Por qué esas caras niños. Pensaba que os gustaría, pero si no lo olvidamos.

—¡Es una idea estupenda 'dattebayo! ¡En el fondo yo se que usted mola Kakashi-sensei. —exclamó sonriente el Uzumaki, que giró de nuevo para encarar a la mujer— ¡pelearemos de nuevo, Anko-sensei!

—¡Naruto deja de ser tan pesado! Anko solo vendrá con nosotros porque no tiene otra mejor cosa que hacer, ¿verdad? — el Jonnin frenó las intenciones del niño enseguida, aunque no sabía si había sido buena idea presuponer que la Mitatashi iría con ellos.

—Aquí soy yo la que decide, Hatake—se apresuró a hablar la mujer con seriedad, pero inmediatamente sonrió de oreja a oreja sorprendiendo a los demás— y bien... ¿qué hay para comer?

¡Fín! Espero que os haya gustado ;) Tal vez este capítulo haya sido un poco pesado, pero la conversación con Tsunade era necesaria. Intentaré que se haga más ameno el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vamos leyendo!


End file.
